A dead man alive
by moonbird
Summary: After the Don's death but before Raven's betrayal, Raven is taking a moment to reflect over his own dual nature and his purpose in this world, being a man whom died but yet still is somehow alive. Is he Raven or is he Schwann? Perhaps none of them or maybe both.
1. Chapter 1

In the silent of the night, a ship was floating over the world, carried by a magnificent beast. It's massive body that looked like a cross between a dragon and a whale practically swimming through the air itself, as if it really was a air whale with the ship strapped under its belly. The ship itself was silent, most of the people on it had taken their opportunity to get a prober nights sleep. The small guild of Brave Vesperia, the renegade princess they were traveling with.

But one person was not a sleep, a man wearing a loosely fit purple robe, carrying a large bow over his shoulder as he stood by the railing glancing at the magnificent landscape stretching beneath them.

Above him the stars was shining and blinking, the fresh night air was hitting his face and played with his robe and messed up brown hair, and he took in a deep breath. With the breath a scent of the salty sea came to him and filled his nostrils. He could hear the wind going through the sails and the ship creek under his feet's. By all means, Raven could see, hear and feel like any normal being. This, standing like that, should be the equelliant of living, yet it gave Raven pause.  
Slowly he lifted a hand to his chest, to the area where a persons heart was supposed to be. But where ordinary people would feel a rhythmical soothing beating from that area, all Raven felt was a constant buzzing that spread the energy to the rest of his body, keeping it going. Man Raven, you really are becoming sentimental!

Huh.. Raven? Since when had he started to refer to himself as Raven in his own mind? His name was Captain Schwann Oltorain. If he got his two personalities mixed up it would be bad. Or was he Damuron Atomais? …. No. Definetely not. Damuron died that day back at the great battle field in the great war. Damuron was resting together with Casey at the forgotten battlefield like he was supposed to. The man whom stood here wearing Damuron's body and sharing his memories was a different person entirely. Raven or Schwann? Did it even matter? He wasn't even alive after all.

Raven sighed deeply as he leaned over the railing. These kids… These dumb kids, so naive and so full of hope. There was no denying it, the Raven part of him actually liked these kinds… damn them. And the Raven part liked being Raven, liked to fool around and joke, liked to be relaxed and point out the obvious. But Raven was a lie… Raven didn't exsist. What did Schwann think? … meh, what did it matter. Schwann was just as much a lie as Raven was, they were both fake names given to a dead soul-less body so others could relate to him. It served their purposes, but they were a lie.

Damn, things had been so simple up until now. Just follow orders and do the logical thing! But these kids were not logical! Their actions were entirely illogical, so why did Raven even care? Why?

"Raven…"

Raven blinked as he turned around and was met by the sight of a beautiful young princes with light pink hair and big green eyes lookg questioning at him.

"Ah, Estelle." Raven smiled at her, offering her his most charming smile. "Coming to watch the stars with me tonight? I will admit an old man is getting lonely, but the company of a lovely lady is always appreciated!" he grinned.

Confused Estelle looked at Raven, then blinked as she walked to the railing and looked out. "It really is a lovely view." she commented.

Raven smirked as he looked directly at Estelle. "Yup, it sure is." he grinned looking at Estelles face, not the landscape.

Estelle shook her head then sighed. "You're upset aren't you?" she asked.

"What, me? Upset?" Raven asked. "heh, you're the ones in trouble. I'm just tagging along, there are few reasons for me to be upset."

"Isn't there though?" Estelle asked as she turned to him. "I wonder."

Raven blinked, then before he even thought about it, he looked away.

"So there is something?" Estelle asked.

Raven sighed deeply. "Look, we all got skeletons in our closet. Especially when you are in my position." he commented. "You don't have to worry about it."

"And what position might that be you are in?" Estelle asked innocently.

"Aren't you asking a lot of questions?" Raven asked in a more tired way.

"I'm sorry." Estelle blushed looking down.

Raven rolled his eyes. "I thought it was obvious anyway. I was working directly under Don Whitehorse, leader of the Altosk and the Union. Basically I was the guy he send out doing any practical missions he couldn't afford going to himself, loads of leg work." he commented.

"The Don." Estelle breathed and then looked down… It wasn't to hard to figure what she was thinking now. The Don was dead, gone. Raven closed his eyes. Shit, now he started feeling things too. "You… You worked pretty close with him didn't you?" she asked.

Raven shrugged. "As I told you, I did a ton of his leg work. He would send me out on long distance missions, kind of like his ambassador, sometimes we wouldn't see each other for months." That he would spend some of those months training with his brigade was an issue he carefully skipped over... Even though, getting to train and not having to hide had been kind of nice. Perhaps now when all this was over, he wouldn't have to play dual personalities anymore. Now that the Don was dead, there probably wouldn't be much use for Raven. Still... The Don... Raven had seen it himself but it didn't feel real, how could he actually be dead?

"He must really have trusted you." Estelle commented and Raven shrugged.

"I guess." he commented.

"You must have looked up to him to." Estelle commented.

Raven was silent as he looked down… If he had had a heart, it would have been beating loudly, but there was no heart, only that constant buzz.

"You.." Estelle breathed. "Am I going to far? Don't you want to talk about it?" she asked and Raven sighed deeply.

"Talking wont change what happened." Raven muttered leaning over the railing as he looked towards the night sky. "The Don is gone, now we all just have to figure out where to go from here." he commented.

"So you _are_ mourning him." Estelle commented.

Raven closed his eyes. "He was a great man." he then admitted, almost regretting that his heart couldn't feel as heavy as it should, he had no heart afterall. "He always did what needed to be done, no matter the cost, and he didn't dodge his due payments, he paid in full. He lived up to his promises and took his punishments when they were due without regret."

"Must be hard having to live up to that." Estelle commented.

"Pff, as if I could ever live up to any of that. I don't even come close, so I don't see why I should bother trying to hard." Raven rolled his eyes. "I… Never mind." he looked away.

"Raven.." Estelle breathed.

"Don't trick me into babbling all my secrets." Raven then asked in a slight smirk. "I'll loose my mysterious charm that way!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dig into your past." Estelle blushed as she looked down. "I was just worried about you."

At that Raven blinked. "Oh." he commented surprised. "Well, that's okay. There's no need to be worried about old Raven." he assured. "Old Raven can take care of himself."

"You're not even old at all." Estelle commented.

"Oh come on, it's all I have!" Raven exclaimed.

"Of course it isn't." Estelle shook her head. "I know the others wont say it, but I will." she stated as she stepped forward and laid a gentle hand on Ravens, making Raven looked surprised up and meet Estelles genuine green eyes that could tell no lies. "We are all so glad you are here with us, we are depending on your guidens, you are both wise and clever Raven. And though you don't like to show it, you are kind." she said as she lifted his hand and held it in both her owns.

Astounded Raven looked at Estelle then looked down. "I wish you wouldn't say that." he then admitted. "You shouldn't be relying on me, please don't." he asked looking down, then glanced up meeting Estelles painfully honest eyes whom were still looking at him like that.

"I know you'll do the right things in the end, like the creed of brave Vesperia says. I'm so glad I met you." Estelle said then leaned over and kissed Raven on the cheek stunning Raven a whole lot, Estelle how ever was smiling and beaming like a little ray of sunshine in front of him.  
"I should go to bed." Estelle then said as she finally let go of Raven's hand. "Good night Raven, i'll see you tomorrow." she said walking past Raven and down towards the sleeping Quarters to the ship.

Raven how ever was stunned, he was standing in a rigid stunned position, it was like he had been turned into stone. A lump formed in his throat, and then something happened, something that hadn't been happening as much as one single time for ten years, not since Damuron was still alive… Tears formed in Ravens blue eyes, and then they ran down his face. "Dammit!" he hissed as he bowed his head, and held his hand over his eyes. "Dammit Estelle, why did you have to do that?!" he asked.

He couldn't afford this now, he couldn't afford real emotions. He had to move on with his orders. These emotions were not even his, they were Raven's and he was Schwann, they were two different people. What ever Raven did Schwann didn't have to worry about, so who cared what Raven felt? Raven wasn't real!

….Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Deep breath, slowly. In, out.  
Sharpen your mind, dull down your emotions… Feel your body. The constant buzz, let it fill you.  
Emotions now are irrelevant.

There was a job to do and it was time to take action.

That's how Raven sat in the meeting hall at Myorzo, the home of the Kriteya. With crossed legs in the corner of the meeting hall, breathing deeply while Yuri's words rang through the room, what ever he spoke about was not important now.

Normally Raven would have taken his time to admire all these wonders that Yuri and the others was digging up, but right now this was irrelevant. The orders were very clear.

 _"You are to abandon your post at Altosk and keep close to the child of the moon, make sure she is safe, then bring her to me before the second full moon. Under no circumstances can she be hurt."_

Those had been Alexeis precies word, there was no room for interpretation and Ravens job was to follow orders.  
No… Schwann's job. He was Captain Schwann Olterein of the first Knight devision, second in command to the commandant Alexei.

Now was the time, Yuri and his band of merry men was caught up in talk while Estelle was alone outside, vulnerable and ready for the taking.

Slowly Schwann stood up, and walked towards the exit. He felt no emotions, his head was clear.

"Hey." Yuri's voice suddenly shouted. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

At that Schwann stopped, then he turned his head and send Yuri a flashing smile that had nothing to do with what was going on in his mind. "For a walk." he simply said and then he tyrned back, walking out of the door.  
Voices sounded behind him, Karols voice, what ever he said was irrelevant. If they were to ever meet again, it would be as enemies.

Purposely, with a straight back and a stern face expression did Schwann walk across the plaza. To find Estelle shouldn't be to hard, the girl had a weakness for open spaces, rather foolish honestly.  
And yes, there she was, standing right at the edge of the floating city looking down upon the world spreading beneath them, her shoulders hung and she was bowing over. Still upset about their latest sacrifice.

Slowly Schwann walked towards her, his hand resting on his dagger as he approached her, soon only a few steps behind her.

That's when Estelle finally noticed and stood up straight as she let out a little scream, wide-eyed turning towards Schwann. "RAVEN!" she exclaimed.

"Wow, easy there my beautiful flower. We wouldn't want you falling off now, would we?" Schwann asked in what seemingly looked like a warm smile.

"I.. I'm sorry." Estelle gasped. "I just didn't notice you." she admitted. "You startled me."

"No I apologize. Old Raven didn't meant to sneak up on the innocent little lady." Schwann grinned, fortunately Estelle was to pre-occupied to even realize that his smile was as fake as could be and didn't nearly reach his eyes.

She was looking down, her small hands fidgeting nervously as she swallowed. "Weren't you with Yuri and the others?" she asked. "Is the meeting over allready?" she asked.

Schwann shrugged. "Eh, I think they can handle things for a while without old Raven around." he commented ."After-all, it would be bad for the guild of Brave Vesperia if they relied on me for their own decisions. What they are doing is guild business."

"Oh, I see." Estelle swallowed still glancing down.

Only for a moment did Schwann glance at Estelle, then he looked towards the plaza, scanning it with his sharp shooters eyes to make sure no one had been following them… they hadn't. The coast was clear. "Estelle." he then said turning back towards her. "Now that I have you, can I show you something?" he asked.

"Show me?" Estelle asked. "What is it?" he asked.

"Come this way, I think this will interest you." Schwann waved at Estelle as he turned around and walked towards the teleporter he had decided upon earlier.

Estelle as anticipated only hesitated for a second before she was practically running after him, soon they were at the right teleport. In the furthest corner of Myorzo, where no one would see them go and probably would be the last place they would check ones they realized Estelle was gone.

Estelle blinked by the sight of the teleporter. "Is there something special about that machine?" she asked.

"In a moment." Schwann said as he pulled out a green pulsing blastia from his pocket.

Estelle gasped by the sight. "Where did you get that blastia?" she asked.

"Old Raven has his ways." Schwann informed, this time though he wasn't smiling as he popped the energy core into the correct slot and the entire machine turned on.

Estelles eyes widened as she saw life coming into the machine, then turned to Schwann. "What… What is that thing?" she asked.

"A teleporter." Schwann responded honestly with no humor in his voice. "Should be able to transport us both to the surface."

"The surface?" Estelle asked. "What would we be doing there? Shouldn't we wait for Yuri and the others? We can just go down with Baul like usual." she commented.

Schwann how ever didn't move a face muscle as he was looking at Estelle. Stunned Estelle looked back at Schwann and that was the exact moment she seemed to put two and two together, seemed to realise that something was wrong. Immediately she opened her mouth to scream but Schwann was quicker.

In a instant Schwann was right behind Estelle, covering her mouth with one hand and holding her arms behind her back with the other. "If I may come with a suggesting my lady." he spoke in a much different voice than Raven's, a voice with no accent and a more formal way of speaking. "Do not struggle, I have strict orders to bring you in unharmed."

At that Estelle's eyes widened and she struggled even more under Schwann's arms but it was no use, Schwann was a trained knight and soldier, and he was much stronger than Estelle.

"You are only going to make this harder for yourself." Schwann stated as he stepped unto the teleport pad holding Estelle like that. She was still struggling and muffled sounds came from under Schwann's hand, it made no difference though as Schwann hit the button with his elbove and soon everything dissolved in a white light in front of them, as their sight cleared up they were standing on another pad in a old ruin, standing on the middle of a large green field.

Finally there Schwann let go of Estelle and she fell to the ground gasping for air as Schwann stepped past her and down the stairs to the field.

"Raven…" Estelle gasped for air as she looked up. "What did you do?" she asked.

"Took you to the surface, that much should be obvious." Schwann commented as he stood there with his back to Estelle, then reached up and undid the string in his hair, letting his hair fall softly down his face.

"Why?" Estelle asked. "Raven!" she asked.

Schwann though wasn't responding, instead he was taking off his purple robe and folded it together.

"RAVEN ANSWER ME!" Estelle shouted.

Schwann didn't flinch, he just gently folded that robe.

"Take me back!" Estelle then demanded, suddenly on her feet. "RAVEN! TAKE ME BACK!" she shouted as she ran towards him with a raised fist, Schwann how ever merely stepped aside and Estelle's fist hit nothing but air, making her stumble forwards. Madly she turned her head facing Schwann, tears falling down her angry eyes.

The look Schwann gave her how ever had no such emotions, if anything his face was strangely placid. And now with his hair down, only wearing his red shirt and black trousers, standing with a rigid back. He looked oddly different.

"Raven, why?" Estelle asked. "You can still undo this, just take me back." she asked. "Please, we can figure this out!"

"There is no way back my lady." Schwann answered shortly. "I only had one blastia, and used it for the teleporter at Myorzo, without a blastia this thing beside us is nothing but an old stone ruin." he informed, the looked around. "It seems like we landed close to Egothor forest, how convenient." he commented. "We can walk to Baction, should make things much easier."

"Baction?" Estelle asked. "What are we going to do there?" she asked.

"There I shall hand you over to commandant Alexei." Schwann informed. "I will escort you to the shrine and hand you ever unharmed. From there, I cannot tell what will happen."

"Alexei?" Estelle asked. "Commandant Alexei of the imperial knights?! Why?" she asked. "And why would you do like he says? What are you getting out of this?" he asked.

"I am merely following orders my lady." Schwann informed.

"What?" Estelle asked.

At that Schwann stood up, and offered Estelle a strict salute. "Captain Schwann Olterein, first division of the imperial knights." he presented himself. "I shall be your escort for as far as to Baction. No harm shall come to you until we reached that point."

At that Estelle gaped. "Captain?" she asked then her eyes widened. "Schwann? All this time? YOU!" she exclaimed.

"Yes my lady." Schwann nodded. "Please, come this way." he asked gesturing with his arm. "We must find a way out of this waste land and find a road, prefferable before it gets dark."

At that Estelle looked up at Schwann. "Do I have any choice?" she asked.

"No" Schwann replied.

"What happens if I refuse?" Estelle asked.

"I shall tie you down and carrie you all the way if that is what is required of me." Schwann simply replied. "How ever, I suspect neither of us truly wants that."

Estelle bit her lip, then sighed as she looked down and walked past Schwann in the direction he had gestured. Then she stopped. "Is this really what you desire Raven?" she asked.

"My apologies my lady, I thought I informed you. My name is Captain Schwann Oltorain." Schwann informed in a slight bow.

"That is not what I asked, is this really what you want?" Estelle asked again, turning to Schwann meeting his eyes looking honestly questioning at him.

The blue eyes that met hers though, were harsh as they shone through the bangs now covering half of his face. "What I want or not want carries little meaning, I am a imperial knight and I have my orders. Please move along my lady." Schwann asked gesturing with his hand.

At last Estelle sighed and finally walked the way Schwann had asked her to, and soon Schwann followed closely behind her.

* * *

Their walk was… awkward, to say the least. Estelle walked in front with bowed head, fiddling with her hands and Schwann walked right behind her where he could see her, with a straight back and steady steps.

It wasn't to long before a monster appeared, how ever Schwann shot it down before it even came close, moving faster and more secure than Estelle had ever seen, and it just proved that Schwann had in fact been holding back the entire time they had been together. He was far stronger than what Yuri had been when they had first met.

Estelle was never allowed to fight, Schwann shot or cut down any monster that even dared to go near them, without moving a single face muscle. No jokes, no complaints about having to do all the work, no back flips, no showing off… Just with a cold secure hand taking down any threat and moving on.

Finally they reached a road as the sun had begun to set, Schwann looked each direction and then finally pushed Estelle towards the left.

"Auw." Estelle hissed. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"To that rock formation." Schwann nodded towards a formation down the road. "It should provide us decent shelter for the night, we well make camp there and continue tomorrow morning."

Estelle bit her lip, but finally moved in the assigned direction, it took about another half hour of walk in silence before they reached the rock formation and Estelle fell down in sitting position gasping for air, only to suddenly have a sandwich right up in her face.

Blinking Estelle looked at the sandwich and then up at Schwann whom was holding it towards her.

"Eat." he simply stated.

"What if I refuse?" Estelle asked.

"Then I shall force it down your throat." Schwann stated. "We have been walking for a long time today, and we are going to walk for just as long tomorrow. You are to be handed over unharmed, it will not do for you to starve."

For a moment Estelle didn't move, but finally she reached up and took the sandwich, suddenly realizing how much her stomach was protesting and she took a big bite out of it.

Schwann sat down opposite her and pulled out a second sandwich, taking a bite for himself.

Only way to quickly had Estelle eaten up her sandwich and was even licking her fingers for crumbs. Schwann lifted an eyebrow, then reached down in his bag where he found an apple, throwing it at Estelle whom grabbed it in mid air.

"Thank you." Estelle breathed.

"Do not thank me, if you are hungry you are to be fed, if you are thirsty you must drink." Schwann simply stated. "You would be no good on the brink of death."

"Good for what?" Estelle asked. "What does Alexei want with me?"

"I am not under liberty to tell you that." Schwann informed.

"Oh." Estelle looked down, then swallowed. "I… I heard about you." she then admitted. "Captain Schwann I mean."

Schwann didn't answer, merely took another bite of his own sandwich and chewed.

"When people talk about Captain Schwann, they are very praising of him." Estelle commented. "They say you are the most loyal of all the knights, there's never been a mission you denied to fulfill. It's only very rarely that Schwann is seen, he's almost never at the capital. But when he is there he is the perfect example of what a knight should be." she commented thoughtfully, as if she was lost in thoughts. "He spends time with everyone in his brigade and take his time to know them and give them advice in regards to their fighting style, even though he is very busy." she commented. "I suppose all of this explains why you aren't seen very often." she sighed. "Raven of Altosk… How long have you been both? How has it even been possible?" she asked.

"I do not believe it is my obligation to tell you that." Schwann stated as he took another bite of his sandwich, having almost finished up.

"Everyone says Schwann is a good man!" Estelle exclaimed. "And the Raven I know is a good man! You can't mean anything bad. So what is this about?" she asked.

Darkly Schwann looked at Estelle. "Schwann is a good man, because that is what is expected of him." he stated. "Raven was a good man, because it was convenient."

"I don't believe you." Estelle swallowed.

"What you believe carries little relevance, please, lay down and rest." Schwann asked. "And be warned, I may be under orders to deliver you unharmed, but if you try to run there are places I can shoot you that wouldn't be fatal."

At that Estelle gasped. "You… You wouldn't." she breathed.

"I would rather hand you ever with a minor flesh wound than letting you get away." Schwann informed. "Now go to sleep." he demanded.

Estelle bit her lip, she could feel her entire body shaking but she also knew she had no choice, so she laid down on the harsh rocky ground and closed her eyes trying to get some sleep. It was hard though in this cold, that is when Estelle felt something being laid over her shoulders. Wide-eyed Estelle looked up and then glanced down to realise that Schwann's purple robe had been draped around her like a blanket. Wide-eyed Estelle turned around and looked at Schwann, sitting behind her leaning against the rocks observing her, his sharp blue eyes shining through the loose hair now softly falling around his face. Schwann lifted an eyebrow of her as she looked at him.

"Erh... Thanks." Estelle swallowed.

"Do not thank me, I am to deliver you well and unharmed, it would not do to hand you over while you are sick." Schwann replied.

"Oh." Estelle blinked. "Thanks anyway." she said as she laid down closing her eyes, taking in a deep breath. There was a faint scent of alcohold coming from the robe... Raven was the only one in the group whom even touched the stuff.. Raven.. Estelle swallowed as she squinted her eyes close, trying to not let the familiarity of the scent the robe offered her get to her. It was hard though and it felt like forever, but finally Estelle drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next day as Estelle woke, she was sore all over her body. The ground hadn't been kind to her, and all Schwann offered her to eat was another cold sandwich.

Their walk was pretty much the same as yesterday, sometimes Estelle would attempt to start a conversation but Schwann only rarely responded to her, and when he did his answers were short and precise. Often replying he had no obligation to tell her anything or that it wasn't any of his duties to converse with her.

Ones again they walked to sundown where they found another spot to sleep, ate another cold sandwich and went to sleep, and then on their third day. Yes, more walking.

How ever, this time as they stopped Estelle got quite a surprise as Schwann actually sat up a fire.

Stunned Estelle witnessed Schwann building a small stand over the fireplace, placing pieces of vegetables and meat on it.

At ones Estelle's stomach was groaning, it felt like forever since she had last gotten a hot meal and she was only to eager to accept the piece of newly roasted meat handed to her, happily eating it up, though as she did, she halted and then looked up at Schwann.

"What?" Schwann asked.

Estelle swallowed. "You turned on a fire." she commented. "Why didn't you do that the other days?" he asked.

"The other days it would have been inconvenient to be spotted." Schwann informed. "Now how ever, we are close to my base. It would make no difference to be spotted here."

Estelle silenced. "So… you mean, we are." she breathed.

"Yes." Schwann said. "Eat up, we are nearly where Alexei will be awaiting you."

Estelle silenced, then started to eat, the food though didn't taste nearly as good any longer and Estelle barely felt any hunger anymore. But she ate up under Schwann's watchful eye that seemed to make sure that she would eat every last crumb.

"Was the meal to your liking?" Schwann finally asked as Estelle was done.

Estelle swallowed. "It was, very nice. Thank you." she breathed. Then looked away. "You really do intend to hand me over don't you?" she asked.

"I thought that would be quite clear around now." Schwann said.

"But why?" Estelle asked. "You don't have to do this Raven!… I'm sorry. Captain Schwann." she corrected herself. "Flynn was able to lead his own brigade to a brighter path, you can do the same!" she said.

"Flynn and I are not the same." Schwann stated. "Flynn is young, he can still afford to be an idealist." he stated. "I how ever, the measly existence I retain now, it is all for the commandment." he said. "I exists, to do what ever the commandant tells me to do." he said. "He asks me to jump on one leg, I shall jump on one leg." he stated. "He asks me to drive my sword through those whom called me their friend, I shall drive my sword through them." he said. "He tells me to be a foolish looking man living in the guild city, I shall become that man." he said. "And he tells me to be a knight of such unquestionable loyalty to the empire that no one would even dare question his authenticity, I shall be that knight." he stated. "The commandment is to do with me as he pleases." he said. "I barely even qualify as a living human being, I am his tool, his instrument to fulfill his wish and plan."

"I don't believe that." Estelle swallowed as her eyes grew misty. "You're not just a tool! You are a living human being! All the things we did together, all the times you teased Karol and laughed at Rita! The times you told Yuri he was being thoughtless and the times you were hitting on Judith, that was all real! It wasn't just fake, I refuse to believe it!" she cried. "You saved Harry! Twice! No one asked you to, you did it by yourself. You didn't have to play with those children in the dessert city, but you did it anyway because you wanted to, the fun you had was real!" she stated. "Even though you keep trying to convince me… Or convince yourself.. You're not just a puppet on a string or someone else's instrument, you are a person. All of this, these last few days. It isn't _you!_ " she stated looking up with tears streaming down her eyes. "How do you even intend to convince me of anything else, when you can't even convince yourself?" she asked.

Schwann sighed deeply as he shook his head. "If that is what you choose to believe." he then stated as he raised a hand and snapped a finger.

The moment he snapped it rustling sounded and out of the bushes came a number of armed knights, saluting Schwann.

"Sir!" they all exclaimed as they saluted him.

Then Schwann turned to Estelle. "We are done here." he said. "These knights will escort us the last bit of the way to the base. We should be there in a hour. Alexei will be waiting for us."

Sadly Estelle looked up at Schwann. "You do care." she said. "If you didn't, why even bother with all of this?" she asked hinting at the fireplace next to her.

"Whether I care or not, carries no relevance." Schwann simply stated.

Sadly Estelle looked at Schwann. "It's not to late." she said. "We can make a run for it. Meet up with Yuri and the others." she pleaded.

Schwann looked at Estelle, it was nearly impossible to read his eyes, yet.. Estelle was ready to swear that they looked sad.

"I'm sorry Lady Estelise, but in my case. It is indeed to late, far to late." Schwann stated and then lifted a hand. "Men, take her away." he asked and the knights nodded, two moving up on each their side of Estelle and took her arms, then marched past Schwann and towards the base.

First as they had walked past him did Schwann look up, then he kicked dirt on the fireplace killing any warm flames that may had remained. Before finally he turned around and followed the knight brigade, honestly looking forward to a decent nights sleep in a bed at the base.

* * *

 _AN; Yeah, so a second chapter in what was originally just a one shot. I just couldn't help it, dual natures in characters always had a deep fascination with me and I really like Raven's story. There's so much to take from which is never really explored in the game so yeah, you can exspect more to come! I got a whole bunch of small scenes and notes on my computer now from poor Old Raven's poin of view.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

It was with a heavy heart that Estelle entered the Baction shrine, there were soldiers on each side of her and she could constantly feel Schwann's eyes on her back, he didn't intend to leave her before she was safely handed over to commandant Alexei.

And there he finally was, the commandant himself, standing in front of his own brigade of soldiers ready to greet them. "Ah, lady Estelise." Alexei greeted them in a almost kind voice, if it hadn't sounded so fake. "I am truly glad you could make it."

"You didn't really give me any choice!" Estelle exclaimed. "I demand to know what the meaning is of this!" she stated. "Why am I here?" she asked.

"You are here, the help me cleanse this world of its evil." Alexei informed Estelle. "You should be honored, your purpose is a nobel one."

"My purpose?" Estelle asked. "What kind of purpose are you talking about?" She asked.

"You will see soon enough as you assist me." Alexei said. "Captain Schwann." he then addressed the man behind Estelle.

And finally Estelle was able to catch another glimpse of the man as he walked past Estelle and up to Alexei, kneeling in front of the commandant. "Sir." he replied.

"You have done well." Alexei nodded at him. "Like always you have fulfilled your duty without a flaw, you should be proud."

"Thank you sir." Schwann replied without looking up from his kneeling position.

"It should please you to hear that there is no further need for your Raven character. The guild of Altosk has no meaning anymore, without Don Whitehorse they are nothing. And soon, now with the child of the moon at my hand, such things as the empire and guilds will be meaningless drivel anyway." Alexei informed. "You have done well as Raven of Altosk, but his purpose is outlived, You can now go back and lead your men, they will be awaiting your orders." he stated.

At that Schwann finally stood up and bowed for Alexei. "Thank you sir." he replied. "It has been a great honor."

Alexei nodded, almost nonchalant. "Now go rest, I shall take care of the rest from here. I shall expect you to meet with your men early tomorrow. And do wear something decent." he asked.

"Of course sir." Schwann replied, then at last saluted Alexei and turned around, so now him and Estelle was facing each other.

Estelle swallowed as she looked up at Schwann's placid face, Schwann though wasn't looking at her. He was ignoring her and her presence.  
He turned to the left and slowly walked away, the knights all saluting him as he passed them.

Then suddenly Estelle realized, he was leaving! Schwann was leaving her! The only person she knew at this place, her only ally! Even if he wasn't much of an ally, it didn't matter. He was all she had in that moment and Estelle suddenly felt desperate as she screamed. "RAVEN WAIT!" she shouted.

And Schwann stopped in his tracks, stopped as he stood there with his back to her.

"Raven.." Estelle sniffed as tears started to run down her eyes. "Don't leave me here, please." she asked. "I… I'm scared." she admitted. "What does these people want with me?" she asked. "What's going to happen to me?" she asked. "Raven, please! Please for god's sake say something!" she pleaded.

The man stood with his back to her, then took in a deep breath. "My name, is Captain Schwann Olterein." he simply stated. "I was ordered to bring you here, what happens to you from here is none of my concern." he stated and then left out the door, leaving a stunned Estelle behind. And then she swallowed as tears pressed themselves through her eyes and dripped down her cheeks and chin.

"Come on Princess." a stranger knight spoke as he took Estelle's arm. "This way."

"Where are you taking me?" Estelle asked the knight as she looked at him with teary eyes.

The knight didn't answer, the knights were all deadly silence as they simply brought Estelle with them, into a tiny closed room with just the one bed in it. She was let into the room and the door closed behind her, then locked and undoubtedly there were guards on the other side of the door as well.

* * *

It was impossible to tell how much time Estelle spend in that little room as there was no windows and no sun lights.  
The meals all seemed like the same dull thing to her tasting of nothing but watered down ash.  
It couldn't have been for a very long time though, perhaps a day or two, perhaps less before finally she was picked up by soldiers. Again she tried to ask what Alexei wanted with her but still there were no answers as Estelle was brought to a lab and faced with a white haired woman wearing a sages cloak like the ones from Aspio.

"So this is the child of the moon?" The old woman asked as the white hair fell down in her eyes, that yet seemed to shine in a cat like green color even from her sunken in face. "My what a pretty little thing. It's almost making all of this a shame."

Estelle swallowed as she looked at the old woman, then she bowed. "My name is Estelesie." she presented herself for the sage. "I'm… Pleased to meet you."

"Oh and so polite to." The sage chuckled amused. "I don't expect we get to talk much, but you can call me Lianda." she said. "Please tie the child of the moon down, we don't want her running off now will we?" she asked the knights and they all saluted heading for Estelle with hand cuffs.

Estelle swallowed as the handcuffs was clasped against her wrists, then tied to the wall. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked.

"For now, making sure you're going to survive." Lianda replied. "It'll be a simple health test, then I shall use the power you have to create a forcefield around you so Alexei will have direct access to your power." she stated.

"But why?" Estelle asked. "What does he want with my power?" she asked. "Don't he know that if it's being overused it'll poison the world with to much aer!"

Lianda shrugged. "What Alexei wishes to do is none of my concern."

"Then why are you working for him?" Estelle asked.

"He's the only one allowing me to research the things they called forbidden in Aspio." Lianda stated then spat. "Phew, can you imagine?" she asked. "Such big potential, such big power sources, within you, within the blasita. Untapped potential and they wouldn't even let me touch it?" she asked. "How are we ever going to evolve as a species if we don't even dare do dangerous things?" she asked, an eager gleam coming in her eyes. "I told them you could create new blastia and the power of them would be unlimited, but would they listen? No." she seethed.

"The Hermes Blastia." Estelle realized. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHOM WORKED OUT THE FORMULA!"

At that Lianda smirked. "How correct you are, child of the moon. Now please be still, I would hate to brush that lovely skin of yours." she commented.

Estelle swallowed, then her head fell down.

There was quiet between the two as Lianda was prodding and poking at Estelle, simple stuff such as taking her pules and blood preasure, nodding apreciately.

That is when a new person entered the lab, knocking on the doorframe.

Estelle looked up, and then her eyes widened. It was a man, wearing a fine knights armour with steel gauntless, boots and a orange knights tunic. His hair was softly falling around his face framing it and his blue eyes looked up, yet there was no mistaking this man, Estelle knew him to well.

Raven….

It was.. surreal. Instead of slacking he was standing with a straight back, he was resting a light hand on the hild of a sword, not even a bow. It was incredible to witness such a transformation, Estelle had never even realised how handsome Raven even was.. or Captain Schwann.  
And that knight armour. The off putting thing wasn't that he wore it, but how natural he wore it.  
When Yuri had been forced into a knight armour he had looked highly uncomfortable and itching to get out of it.  
Schwann how ever, looked proud and at home in his.

"Ah, Captain Schwann. It was about time you came." Lianda snorted. "Didn't I tell you to come the moment you returned from mission?" she asked.

"My apologies." Schwann made a light bow for Lianda. "I merely wished to ask if there was any troubles with the child of the moon."

"None what so ever, she's a very calm girl." Lianda stated. "And in good health to."

Schwann nodded his head. "That is good to hear, then I shall be taking my leave." he stated.

"Oh no you don't." Lianda huffed. "Get in here." she demanded.

Schwann hesitated a bit, then tugged a bit in his collar which made Estelle blink, then she couldn't help but smile. It was the exact same way Yuri had been tugging in the collar of his knights outfit when he talked about how much he wanted to get it off.

 _"Now."_ Lianda demanded with squinted eyes.

At last Schwann exhaled deeply as he realized there was no way out of this one, and finally he stood in front of Lianda. Which ones again proved how strong his frame actually looked if he just bothered to stand upright, it looked like he could snap Lianda like a twig as they stood face to face. Yet, Lianda was definetely the one in control.

"Let me see." Lianda demanded in a stern voice that tolerated no objections and Schwann sighed again as he grabbed his orange tunic and pulled it over his head to reveal his bare torso and Estelle's eyes widened.

Because right there, on the left side of his chest was a pulsing crimson red blastia embudded deeply into his very flash.  
From the blastia came small streams of red lights like blood veins, sending that light from the blastia out into his body. Pulsing almost like a sepperate living organism.

For some time Estelle looked at it, almost mezmerised, then she squinted her eyes as she looked away, suddenly feeling disgusted.

Lianda frowned as she bowed over taking a closer look. "You've been overdoing it again." she lectured Schwann. "If you keep going like that you'll use up your life force and die a young death." she stated.

Schwann didn't respond, just stood there silently.

Lianda hissed. "My finest achievement and Alexei is wearing it down when it should be studied." she muttered annoyed.

"Hey!" Estelle exclaimed. "Don't call Captain Schwann an it, he has a name!"

"Quiet." Lianda hissed. "I gave this thing life, I can take it from it again." and Estelle's eyes widened in shock.

"That's horrible." Estelle breathed.

"Lady Estelise, don't say something you'll regret." Schwann asked and Estelle looked up. "It is thanks to Commandant Alexei and Lianda I am even alive to speak to you now. I owe both of them my life." he stated.

"No you don't." Estelle exclaimed. "How can you say that? You don't owe them anything. How does this work? Did they make you?" she asked.

Schwann hesitated, then exhaled. "In a way." he commented. "I can't speak of the details, what I know is that they took the corpse of a young promising knight whom died in battle doing the great war. Then gave that corpse new life with this." he stated hinting at the blastia in his chest. "Because of this, the memories and abilities of that young knight weren't lost just yet. All though the person will forever be gone."

"I perfected it." Lianda grinned proudly. "Instead of aer, this hermes blastia runs on pure life force!"

Estelle gaped. "Isn't that shaving years of his life? You can't do that!" she exclaimed.

"Who cares. He was already dead to begin with. How can I take years away from someone whom was already dead but thanks to me was brought back!" Lianda marveled.

Schwann sighed as he took his tunic and put it back on, ones again hiding the red blastia. "Ms. Lianda, can I be excused now?" he asked.

"I would like to run some more tests." Lianda huffed. "Fine, but come back tomorrow!" she lectured. "And don't get into anymore fights before your life force has recovered!" she demanded.

Schwann smiled a little amused. "I don't think that is how it's going to be if Alexei has anything to say about it." he commented.

" _That..._ " Lianda cursed under hear breath. "wearing down my good work." she seethed.

"What good is a knight whom can't even fight?" Schwann asked in a slight shrug.

"I don't need a knight, I need a specimen." Lianda commented sourly.

And Schwann nodded. "I shall deliver your request to Commandant Alexei though I doubt he'll listen. Thank you Lianda." he stated in a last bow and then excited.

Estelle swallowed. "Specimen? Thing? Achievement?" she asked. "Is that all he is to you?" he asked.

"What else would it be, it's a corpse." Lianda rolled her eyes.

"But he has feelings!" Estelle exclaimed. "Memories, ideals. You can't just." she swallowed.

"Does he now?" Lianda asked. "He is rather good at convincing people of that isn't he? But ask yourself this, if that was true. How can you be here? Child of the moon." she asked.

And Estelle sniffed. "You're wrong, all of you, you're wrong. I refuse to believe it." she stated.

"Well, I suppose it wont matter for you very soon anyway." Lianda shrugged. "Now sit still, you need to be ready for Alexei."


	4. Chapter 4

Schwann was honestly trying, he was doing his very best to try and shut out any of Estelle's words.  
Any words from any of the people he had associated with these last few months.

But these people were nothing if not persistent, even inside of Schwann's own head!

Estelle really was more naive than should be allowed. After all of this, now that she knew everything. She still insisted to address him like he was her friend. It would be so much easier if Estelle would just be mad at him, but she wasn't like that. Estelle didn't hold grudges, not ever.

Friends… Schwann didn't have friends, he could not afford that kind of thing. He lived to serve commandant Alexei and be the perfect tool for the commandants wishes.  
Oh sure, there were a lot of people whom considered him a friend, but he could never truly return the sentiment. Even the Don, whom was a smart man and very well knew something had been up had considered him a…

Schwann shook his head. No! Not the Don, don't think about the Don! Anything but the Don.

"Captain, sir." a voice sounded beside Schwann and he turned his head to meet the face of one of his loyal men. Sir Leblanck. "Are you alright sir?" Leblanck asked concerned. "You don't look well."

"I… I'm fine." Schwann breathed as he swiped his forehead with the back of his hand, only to realize that his forehead was sweaty. "thank you for asking Leblanck." he then finally said as he lowered his hand. "Can I help you with something?" he asked in a kind voice that Captain's rarely used on their subordinates. Schwann though liked to have an open communication with his brigade. It was not often he could be with them, so when he was they had always been free to approach him without having to fear any punishment. And he would listen to their words as good as he could. When he was gone for so long there was only very little he could do for his loyal brigade eternally waiting for him, so at least he had to do the best he could when he could.

"No, not particularly." Leblanck admitted. "It is just, we among the brigade is very happy to have you back. But we are concerned, you seem unwell sir." he admitted. "If you would permit me to lead the training session for today, perhaps then you can rest." he asked.

"No, no. Don't do that." Schwann shook his head. "I need to see how all of you are holding up with your sword skill. That Avery better has his foot work dowm by now, he has had months to practice." he muttered beneath his breath.

Leblanck smiled amused. "He's been practicing every day sir, did the exact things you showed him, he hopes he can make you proud. We all do sir." he said.

Defeated Schwann looked at Leblanck. Leblanck wasn't exactly the finest knight in the world, and he never would be. But he was loyal and persistent to the bone, a little bit simple minded which made him ideal as a second in command as he wouldn't ask to many questions yet be loyal to the last…. Ready to be slaughtered at Alexei's orders. Schwann looked away.

"Sir?" Leblanck asked.

"I'm sorry, forgive me." Schwann asked. "Leblanck do you… Do you even know what is about to happen in a few days?" he asked.

"Not at all." Leblanck blinked. "But with you and the commandant in front, it must be for the greater good." he smiled as the simple naive man he was.

"You could die." Schwann pointed out.

"Sir, if I weren't ready to die for the empire I should not have become a knight." Leblanck stated. "Don't you agree sir?" he asked. "You are also always ready to die, are you not? That's what you taught me, and all of us. Is it not?" he asked.

"Yeah." Schwann sighed, unconsciously reaching for his blastia in his chest. "That is what it means to be a knight after-all." he stated glancing down.

Leblanck smiled, clearly unaware of what was going on. "I don't doubt you sir, i've seen you facing death plenty of times already. I shall be looking forward to meet you for training." he stated. "Sir!" he saluted Schwann.

Schwann exhaled deeply. "Dismissed Leblanck."

And Leblanck nodded before finally going away and allowing Schwann to let go, which made him bow forward and grabbing his chest. "What's… Wrong with me?" he asked. Was his Blastia running out? Was it as Lianda had said, like Estelle had pointed out. He was shaving years off his life by doing this and it was finally catching up to him.

Staggering Schwann got into the bathroom where he could lean over the sink, gasping for air and then finally he glanced up in the mirror to see a pair of blue eyes that looked almost fluorescent though his dark hair in the midst of his tanned face.

Oddly this reminded him of the first time he had seen himself after his own resurrection. Back then, he really felt no emotion, only a dull sense of existence and he had followed orders because that was all he had.  
The first real emotion he had felt after having been brought back to life was fear. Fear when he had first looked upon his own reflection and seen a genuine corpse stare back at him. With skin that looked dull like parchment, stretched over his cheek bones, eyes sunken deep into his skull and hair that looked poor and dead. In that moment he had felt terror in all his being, terror for that thing starring back at him in the mirror with dead fluorescent eyes.

It had taken him weeks to look at his own reflection again, but already then a massive improvement had happened. As the years had went on, life had returned to his features, little by little until he looked downright human again.

But he wasn't entirely human, not really. He remembered, how it felt to have a sword piercing his own heart. Like a burning heal fire inside of his body, he remembered the pain of trying to gather strength to go on, but to no help. Life escaping from him as he had felt a cold darkness taking him, and then it was over.

Except it wasn't, because that pain he had felt there on the battlefield covered with wounds and with a sword in his chest.

That was nothing, nothing in comparison to being brought back to life again.

Every dead cell, every dead fiber in his body being forced into a jumpstart. His congealed blood crushing against the constriction of his dead veins, his lungs burning from the unwelcome entrance of new air. A body that had well gone into rigor mortis, muscles that had shriveled up and died forced back in action, to expand and move.

It was first much later that Schwann had overheard in a conversation that screams had sounded constantly for over a week inside of the lab where he had been resurrected… His screams. Without a break, for over a week.

Not that he could remember how long it took, it was all a blur to him. A blur he would never forget.. After they had been done bringing him back to life Schwann had been weak, barely able to take one single step. For days he had been in that weird absentminded state where he didn't really feel anything. That is until he saw his own reflection.

Soon after that Alexei had come to him. Told him about the great honor that had been given to him, this new chance at life. He had gotten a new name, a new identity and most important of all… a purpose. To help Alexei in what ever way he needed.

It was about a year after that Raven had been born. Alexei needed entail from Dahngrest and as the job was top secret as well as not recognized by the imperial palace, it fell to Schwann in secret.

To create Raven had seemed easy enough. Schwann at the time was a blank slade anyway, so just make a person you wouldn't ever expect to be a knight.

Make him messy and unorganized, make him lazy and make sure he complaints a lot, especially in regards to physical labour, give him a juvenile sense of humor. Make him the last person you would expect to be anyone important.

At first Schwann felt nothing for his Raven character, it was just a necessary means to an end. Though as the years went by, and more things were added to the Raven character, such as his love for cooking for others yet high dislike to sweet things, his skills in gambling, his comradery with guild members over a beer at the bar, his hobby fishing at the river, his small games with the local children. Small things like that that made the Raven character grow and grow and Schwann grew more and more comfortable and relaxed in it… Perhaps to comfortable… Way to comfortable.

As Raven he had suddenly been allowed to laugh, to lay out in the sun and just enjoy the sun rays warming his skin. He was allowed to fish around for reactions among other people, teasing both men and women a like. Now he was so deep in he had to constantly remind himself it was only an act.  
Schwann closed his eyes… Schwann had been created by Alexei, he was the soldier Alexei needed.  
Raven had been created by…. No one. He had just appeared on his own and become his own person.

Slowly Schwann glanced up as Estelle's words rung through his mind ones again.

 _"You don't need to do what they tell you. You have feelings, you're a person!"_

Schwann exhaled deeply. Perhaps if the circumstances had been different, he really could have become a person again. In the ten years that had gone by, he had indeed changed. A lot. The mirror reflection did no longer tell any tales of corpses or death, he would have to expose his chest before anyone would see anything off about him.  
But it was to late now… He had made his choice and he had to live with it for god knew how much time he had left.  
If he disobeyed he would be of no use to Alexei anymore and he would die. He should have disobeyed a lot sooner if he would have wanted his disobedience and death to carrie any meaning.  
It was that simple, there wasn't anymore to it than that.

God this was all so messed up!


	5. Chapter 5

Schwann stood firmly at his place, right beside Alexi, with his arms behind his back and his eyes stiffly out towards the room.

Behind him, Estelle was floating in a big sphere of life. This Sphere was drawing out her energy, her magic, and allowed Alexei to manipulate it.

"They are here." Alexei observed. "Yuri Lowell and his little gang of missfits."

Schwann nodded. "Yes sir." he nodded.

"I must admit I am surprised that Duce gave Yuri that sword. Dein Nomos." Alexei breathed. "That sword must be disposed of. The price is irrelevant."

And Schwann nodded again. "Yes sir."

"You know what you must do, Captain Schwann." Alexei stated as he turned to Schwann.

"Yes, I know." Schwann nodded, his eyes not wavering.

"Everything rides on this, you cannot fail this mission." Alexei stated.

"Have I ever failed a mission?" Schwann asked without moving as much as a face muscle.

And Alexei smirked. "Good. I can always count on my puppet." he nodded. "you have indeed, always served me well."

"And it has been my honor sir." Schwann responded.

Alexei nodded. "Good. Go prepare yourself." he asked. "You must be ready for battle." he said and Schwann lifted his hand to his chest as he bowed.

"It would be my honor sir." Schwann nodded.

Alexei smiled lightly, then he turned around and stepped down the staircase, leaving Schwann with Estelle.

Schwann exhaled deeply as he to turned around, intending to go to somewhere secluded where he could collect his mind before his battle, that is when a soft voice cut in.

"Captain Schwann. Sir." it was Estelle's hesitant voice from within her sphere.

Schwann turned his head to look at her, trapped in there and see how she looked at him.

"You are going to fight them, aren't you?" Estelle asked. "fight Yuri and the others."

Schwann nodded. "It is what Alexei has ordered me to do."

"I see." Estelle exhaled deeply. "Karol is going to be heart broken, he always looked up to you."

"It is time for that kid to grow up and learn to stand on his own two feet." Schwann responded.

"I suppose you're right." Estelle sighed. "I really wish things could have been different." she commented as she looked away.

Schwann glanced down, then he sighed. "Me to." he then admitted making Estelle look up at him. Schwann how ever didn't meet her eyes.

"Do you think that… If the circumstances had been different." Estelle hesitated.

"I don't know." Schwann exhaled.

"I guess that was a silly question, how could anyone know?" Estelle asked in a light smile, then it faltered. "I like to think so though, that somewhere we could have been real friends and trusted allies." she smiled with closed eyes. "We could have travelled the world together and helped anyone whom needed it. You, me and great Vesperia."

Schwann smirked amused. "What a lovely thought." he commented. "You really do have a gift for fairytales."

"Oh. So that's what it sounded like to you? Just a dumb fairytale?" Estelle asked disappointed.

"Fairytale yes, dumb no." Schwann shook his head. "I think the world could do with a few more fairytales." he commented, then he turned away and slowly walked down.

Estelle swallowed as she looked at him walking away. "Raven.." she breathed.

* * *

Schwann isolated himself in his little room. He sat down with crossed legs.

Deep breath, slowly. In, out.  
Sharpen your mind, dull down your emotions… Feel your body. The constant buzz, let it fill you.  
Emotions now are irrelevant. There was a job to do and it was time to take action.  
Breath…. breath…. breath.

It was a ritual Schwann had done countless of times when it was time to face battle. Whether it was or deep undercover. Dull your emotions, only think in actions. continue until any such thing as doubt or emotion is but a dull background buzz in his mind. There was only thing that existed right now. His orders, Alexei's will.

He was ready.

He could hear Yuri's voice even before he saw the young man, but he felt nothing. Only when Alexei's voice called him did Schwann step in only to be met by the sneer of a certain dog as Reepede was growling and sneering at him.

"What's up with him?" Karol asked confused.

Schwann couldn't help but smile grimly. They still hadn't recognized him, all except one. "I suppose there is no use fooling the nose of a dog." he commented.

The shock and horror on these young peoples faces were real. Yuri whom was otherwise always composed gaped, Rita gasped as she pressed her hand against her mouth even Judith looked shocked. The one touched most of all though was Karol whom looked pall from the shock.

"No… It can't be." Karol exclaimed. "RAVEN!" he shouted.

Schwann however didn't move a single face muscle. "Captain Schwann Olterein, first division of the imperial knights." he presented himself in a formal salut.

Yuri how ever was quick to find his composure. "Oh I see. A knight Captain spying as a high ranking member of the union. So that's how it all connects."

Schwann nodded shortly one time.

"I don't believe this." Rita hissed, anger now taking over from the shock. "You.. YOU TRAITOR!" she shouted.

Schwann didn't respond, didn't deny didn't flinch in shame. Just stood there.

"SAY SOMETHING YOU OLD SACK OF SHIT!" Rita shouted.

That was when Yuri realised. Alexei and Estelle was gone already. Alexei had taken the oppertunity to leave the room with his prisoner.

"HEY!" Yuri exclaimed as he tried to make a step. Only to be blocked by Schwann whom rested his hand on the handle of his sword.

"No, I think not." Schwann responded.

Wide-eyed Yuri looked at Schwann. "You're not intending to fight us are you?" he asked in pure disbelief.

Even Schwann could see why Yuri was sounding so disbelieving, the odds were insane. Schwann was outnumbered and the people in front of him weren't bad fighters at all. They were in fact all very skilled.

That how ever didn't make Schwann as much as hesitate as he grabbed his sword and drew it forward. "Captain Schwann Olterein, ready to do battle." he saluted in formal manner.

Yuri gritted. "Find then." he hissed as he pulled his own sword. "Have it your way."

"YURI! You can't mean." Karol exclaimed.

"This man had his chance and his made his choice." Yuri stated. "Now he is our enemy."

"Yuri is right." Judith nodded. "If we wish to live and safe Estelle. We must fight."

"Gladly!" Rita hissed as her fists were already burning with magical flames. "I'll roast that old pig myself!"

Schwann nodded as he took battle position, lifting his sword. "Come then." he invited.

And Yuri yelled loudly as he came running, jumping up and thrusted his sword down towards Schwann.

* * *

Schwann couldn't help it but smile as he raised his own sword was clashing against Yuri's, over and over.

He was about to die… And this time he wouldn't be brought back.

It was hardly a fair fight, five skilled fighters against one! And even though he was their senior and thusly more experienced, these youngsters had been working hard and had grown with an incredible rate. Yuri most of all, he was not to be underestimated. There was no way that Schwann was ever going to win this fight.

But he wasn't supposed to. Right now as his sword was clashing again Yuri's and he gracefully bowed out to avoid Karol's hammer, all of the soldiers were leaving the building, evacuating.

All Schwann was meant to do was to keep these people here until everyone else had gotten out and Alexei would destroy the ruins effectively killing everyone inside of it… Everyone.

So this was it then, Raven had outlived his purpose and Schwann had to, his blastia could be failing any day now which made Schwann himself a liability and quite disposable. He was done for.

But that hardly mattered, he was both dead and corrupt anyhow. These kids though… These naive foolish kids whom had just started their guild so full of hope. Wishing to do the right thing, why did they have to die? For Alexeis mad plan of cleansing the world. It wasn't right. It just wasn't!

"Getting distracted in your old age old man?" Yuri asked as he launched a thrust only for Schwann to block it.

"My apologies." Schwann responded evenly. "You seemed out of breath Yuri Lowell, so I thought I better go easy on you." he commented making Yuri smirk grimly amused.

Just as Reeped came charging at Schwann's back and he had to turn around punching the dog right in the stomach with his left hand, jump aside for Rita's firebal and then barely avoided Judith's lance.

"Dang he sure is sprite for an old man." Yuri commented.

"He can't keep it up forever." Rita stated as she lifted her arms, creating another sorcerers circle around her.

"Yuri, do we have to keep doing this?" Karol asked.

"He can feel free to give up whenever he feels like it." Yuri stated grabbing his sword with both hands. "Until then, keep your eyes on the enemy." he shouted running straight for Schwann whom pared his sword ones again in a series of moves, they were interrupted though as yet another fireball was send in Schwann's direction and he had to throw himself on the floor rolling around and sit up. That though gave Yuri an opening as he charged for Schwann and hit him right in the face with the hild of his sword sending Schwann backwards into the wall.

"HAD ENOUGH YET!" Yuri shouted.

Schwann groaned as he sat up, gasping for air. Then he glanced up… The others probably hadn't noticed yet but Schwann had. The floor above them was silent, they were done evacuating. So that meant..

Schwann glanced up as he picked up his sword, slowly he stood up, staggering just a little bit. Before finally he charged for Yuri again.

First Yuri's eyes widened in surprise and he barely pared the first blow, soon though he went into the swing of things.

Yuri… You are always fighting with all you have. If I am to die, there are certainly worse ways to go then by your hand. Yuri Lowell.

And then Schwann saw it, Yuri raising his hand with the sword, aiming it at Schwann's heart. It looked like a fatal blow… Easily pared though, but instead of lifting his sword Schwann lowered it, he saw the blow coming, he even welcomed it as it cut into his clothes and flesh, thrusting him backwards.

One thing Schwann hadn't accounted for though. If it had just been a soft squizy heart there in his chest, he would probably have died. But it was a blastia which was hard as stone and wouldn't be cut so easily. Instead his tunic had been torn open now exposing the blastia making everyone gasp by the sight.

Gasping for air Schwann staggered back as he dropped his sword on the ground, the klinging sound ringing through the stone chamber. "Heh." he smirked grimly amused. "I thought such a blow would be the end of me… Of this cursed body." he gasped.

"What the?" Rita gasped. "Is that a blastia in his chest?!" she asked looking shocked at the sight.

Judith how ever, whom was her usual composed and observing self, was looking at the blastia with sadness in her eyes. "It's his heart." she commented. "Or… A blastia that has takens its place."

Schwann exhaled as he closed his eyes, leaning his head backwards as he felt the pulsing of that blastia taken the place for a beating heart. "The original was lost ten years ago." he informed them.

"Ten years?" Karol swallowed. "You mean… Doing the great war?"

Slowly Schwann opened his eyes, then softly looked at the boy whom was looking at him with such questioning eyes. There was no use hiding now, they were by the end after all. "I lost my life doing that war." he explained in a soft voice. "But Alexei saw it fit to give it back to me with this." he couldn't help the underlying spite in his last word as he hinted at the blastia shining with it's violent looking crimson color.

And that was the moment when, exactly on cue, the entire place started to shake, rocks were falling down, blocking any exsist.

"We've been trapped inside." Judith realized.

Schwann though was oddly calm as he fell down in sitting position, crossing his legs in the way he found the most comfortable. The way Raven would always do it. "That would be Alexei." he informed them all. "He intends to bury you alive."

"Woah hold on!" Yuri exclaimed. "With you still in here?" he asked Schwann in a disbelieving voice.

Schwann merely shrugged as he smiled lightly looking down.

Rita though didn't take that so well. "HEY OLD MAN!" she shouted as stones started to fall down them from the ceiling. "This is no time to just sit around!" she exclaimed.

Schwann shook his head as he glanced down. "The end has finally arrived for me." he exhaled deeply, lifting a hand to his blastia as he smiled lightly.

Sadly Judith glanced at Schwann. "You never intended to leave this place alive." she observed in a sad tone.

For a moment Yuri looked at Schwann, then his face retrieved in anger as he walked directly towards Schwann and harshly grabbed his shoulders. "Who said you just get to lay down and die right here!" he seethed. There was anger in his voice as he shook Schwann, his grip was tight and his eyes nearly burning with rage. "Even if all our travels was just some joke to you!" he spat. "Are you trying to tell me your anger at the Don's death was just an act too?" he asked. "I thought the guilds never stopped until the job was done, wasn't that his dying wish?" he exclaimed and pushed Schwann.

Schwann swallowed, damn these kids. Why would they always make him feel all these things. He had felt at peace just five seconds ago and now with Yuri's anger directed at him he was upset. He didn't want to die in here, and less than that he wanted to take this kids with him.

And Yuri pushed him, still just as angry. "You go on living until the end!

"Man, you really can be a downer sometimes you know that?" Schwann asked, barely even keeping his own voice from breaking. Then he hissed as he put his hand on the floor, pushing himself up.

"Raven?" Karol asked.

Schwann gasped for air as he held his chest. "Karol, do you still have my spare bow in that bag of yours?" he asked.

At that Karol blinked, but then dug into his massive bagpack, finding a bow that could be folded and and a arrow, handing them to Raven as the debris dropped around them.

"Living until the end huh?" Schwann commented thoughtfully as he accepted the bow and folded it out, then raised it. Just one arrow.  
So… He didn't want to die after-all. He didn't know who he was or what he wanted, the last ten years it had all been about what Alexei wanted from him. But now Alexei had disposed of him, at least in this moment in time. He was no longer a dead puppet on a string, he was making a choice for himself and that meant he was indeed a living person.

And with that thought Schwann smiled a small genuine smile as he let go of the bow string and send a explosive arrow right at the wall opening an exit.

How ever, that also meant that the support for the room they were standing in gave away.

"WE WONT MAKE IT!" Karol shouted horriefied.

It was a split second decision, he didn't even think! Reaching into his blastia Schwann drew from the power and let out a huge force field keeping up the ceiling as he hissed.

"RAVEN!" Karol screamed by the sight of him standing there, keeping up the entire ceiling using nothing but his own life force.

"NO!" Rita screamed. "If you use your blastia like that in your condition you'll…" she couldn't even finish the sentence.

Schwann though was smiling, even as he hissed in pain. He didn't want to die anymore, it was ironic really, dying wouldn't even have mattered before because he hadn't even been alive. Now in this split second he was suddenly really alive again, and that meant he had something to loose by dying. At least though, he would indeed die probably as a real person. "I can't keep this up forever. Get out of here!" he hissed in a strained voice.

"Old man!" Yuri gasped.

"Alexei is headed for the capital." Schwann hissed with what ever little breath he had. "There he'll implement the final stage of his plan. I'll leave the rest to you." he smirked.

Tears though were streaming from Karol's eyes as he cried. "RAVEN!"

Yuri how ever, kept his head cold. "Karol come on, move!" he exclaimed.

"But." Karol swallowed as he turned to Schwann, tears falling down his cheeks. For a moment their eyes met, and while Karol was crying. Schwann looked at him with gentle warm eyes and a small smile on his lips, hoping that would be enough to message his gratitude towards Karol.

"Come on Karol! NOW!" Yuri demanded.

And Karol sniffed before finally he turned around and ran with the others, leaving Schwann behind.

And there they went, the guild of brave Vesparia, out to do trouble in the world. How Schwann wished he could see it, witness it all.  
Dammit, why did he have to die now? He sniffed, feeling tears running down his cheeks. Then suddenly he saw it, an opening in the wall.

It looked just big enough for him to glide into, if he made it quick. If he made a run for it and a glide perhaps then he could be safe in there while the ceiling fell.

He had to try! He had to at least try living to the end, that was what the Don had wanted for him, that was what Yuri, Estelle and all the others wanted for him. If he didn't at least try they would never forgive him!

Schwann swallowed. Well, here goes nothing. And he let go of the barrier, immediately making a sprint for the wall as the ceiling fell down around him, he glided down and under and then a big CRASH behind him.  
Then… utter darknessand silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Well… this certainly hadn't been one of Schwann's brighter moments.  
So… There he was. He had failed to follow orders, failed to defeat Yuri and the others and now he had failed to even die. This was just dandy.

Schwann couldn't see a damn thing, his surroundings was absolutely dark, further more he couldn't move. He was pinned to the ground under a huge layer of debris. He had used his own chest blastia to create a barrier slowing down the fall of the roof allowing Yuri and the others to escape, in the last second before his barrier gave in Schwann had spotted a tiny little opening in the cracked wall which he had jumped towards and glided into as the roof had fallen covering the tiny entrance… And now he was stuck in this tiny little space with no room to move…  
Looking back at things it would probably just have been a better idea to let himself be squashed by the roof, then at least it would have been over quickly. Now he was just going to die from thirst in a few days stuck in here…

So… There he was… Alone in the dark. Nothing but quiet around him. Well, out of the corner of his eyes he could just about see the crimson red light from his chest blastia, but even that seemed faint after his usage of it and it seemed to be covered in debris as well. vaguely Schwann wondered if Alexei was going to have mercy on his poor soul and just turn the damn thing off… Maybe he would actually die from lack of air before it was from thirst, that would be nice, a few hours instead of days.  
All alone down here in the dark, just his own thoughts to keep him company…

...

Okay this was already starting to get boring. Huh, what a Raven thing to think… Perhaps there was more Raven in his core than he realized. In fact… thinking back, Schwann had never been allowed to grow as a person or be anything else than what Alexei had ordered. Raven on the other hand, had been allowed to develop and flourish, become an individual.

A smile tugged in Schwann's lips as he remembered how he had been playing around with the children at the dessert town, rolling on his back and laughing in a way that wouldn't be fitting for a nobel. Casey would have loved that for sure… Casey… Schwann's eyes crew misty as he smiled. Oh how she would have laughed at the fool he had become. Perhaps when they met in heaven she would be teasing him for his weird situation and laughing… What a silly thought. Schwann wasn't going to heaven, he was going to hell for sure. Even he could admit he had killed a few people to many and deceived about a thousand people to much to ever be considered a candidate for heaven.

Hmm… Being Raven had been a necessary mean to an end but… It sure had been fun being Raven. Perhaps, if Schwann in some miraculous way got out of this one.. It would be fun to be Raven again. Then he could help Yuri and all the others, that would be kind of neat.

"CAPTAIN!"

Schwanns eyes widened, there were voices outside and sounds of people walking around, stones being thrust aside.

"CAPTAIN SCHWANN!" a familiar voice sounded. "ARE YOU IN HERE?! CAPTAIN!"

Leblanc! It was Sir Leblanc. "I.. I.." Schwann tried to call.

"CAPTAAAAIN!" Leblanc shouted again completely drowning out Schwanns own voice.

"I AM RIGHT HERE DAMN YOU!" Schwann finally shouted. "Help me!"

"Captain!" another voice sounded. "He, he's alive!" the voice was almost breaking, sounding like the soldier was about to cry.

"Over here! I definitely heard him over here!" a third voice exclaimed.

"The north wall! I'm under the north wall!" Schwann yelled up.

Soon he heard debris and rocks still in front of him being moved.

"Captain! Please keep speaking so we can hear you!" Leblancks voice pleaded.

"I think you're on the right track, it sounds like you're close." Schwann informed, just then a block was removed and sunlight shone in blinding Schwann. "Urgh." he hissed.

"I.. I seem him!" Leblanck exclaimed. "Help me pull him out. Sir! Please give me your hand!" he asked in a desperate voice.

Groaning Schwann managed to get his arm free and reached up a hand, then felt his arm being grabbed by several hands that pulled him up and out of the darkness, back into the light where Schwann was pulled up on all the rubbles facing an enire brigade whom were all beaming and crying on the same time.

"Captain Schwann!" they all yelled happily.

Schwann was laying on his back, breathing deeply then opened his eyes and glanced up looking at the happy faces. "Thank you, I thought I was a goner." he gasped.

"Yuri Lowell, he said you were dead." Leblanc sniffed as he dried his eyes.

"And if it hadn't been for dumb luck he would have been right about that." Schwann stated as he sat up, sweeping his sweaty brow with his hand.

"He said you were the only reason they had even escaped." Adecor then said and Schwann looked up. There was silence as everybody looked at him, awaiting an explanation.

"Sir?" Bocco asked.

Schwann took in a deep breath. "Alexei attempted to use me as a decoy so he could kill both me and Yuri Lowell in one go." he stated as he stood up. "I was not ready to give him the satisfaction."

That made them all gasp as they wide-eyed looked at Schwann. "Commandant Alexei?" they all asked.

"But… why?" Adecor asked. "You have always followed the commandants orders without complaint, you have always been loyal and hard working in the service of the commandment. Why would he do that?"

Tch, why indeed? Schwann was disposable, he was a puppet without a will of his own, well not any more.

Schwann sighed deeply as he unbuttoned his now ruined knights tunic and threw it on the ground. "Alexei made his position quite clear to me, he wanted me dead and he made his move to dispose of me, I suppose that is as good as being fired. I no longer have any obligation to that commandment, so I will take my leave now. Thank you all for you service, you have been loyal and brave. Thank you for saving my life ,I must leave." he stated as he turned and walked over the rubles.

"WAIT!" Leblanc shouted. "You intend to just leave like that?!" he asked. "CAPTAIN!"

At that Schwann looked over his shoulder at his loyal brigade whom had come to his aid at ones to dig him out, then he sighed. "I am no longer a Captain." he then stated. "Alexei decided to kill that Captain. So that is that." he stated and turned back walking on.

"Where do you intend to go?" Leblanc asked.

Schwann hesitated then sighed. "Because of my actions Alexei is about to unleash great destruction upon this world, this will cause many people to die and even more to suffer. I cannot let him do that in good conscious, so I will move to stop him."

"You intend to fight against the commandant?" Bocco asked. There was stunned silence, everyone was waiting in anticipation.

Schwann sighed as he lowered his head. "If that is what I must do, then yes." he said. "How ever, there are better suited candidates going after him right now. They are stronger in numbers and they beat me already in a fair fight. So for now I will aid them, then if they fail. I will fight him in their stead." he commented. "That is if he doesn't kill me before I even get that far." he smirked grimly as he held a hand over his now exposed chest blastia.

"Then.." Acedor swallowed. "LET US COME WITH YOU!" he shouted.

"What?" astounded Schwann looked at them.

"You have always been good to us!" Acedor exclaimed. "There's not one of us whom wouldn't follow you into death. You stand no chance alone, but we are the brigade you trained, we will follow your every command. Please, allow us to accompany you!" he asked.

Astounded Schwann looked at them, then sighed deeply. "Do what ever you want." he shrugged. "I'm going." he stated and then plainly walked out.

There was stunned silence as the brigade looked confused at each other.

"Erh." Leblanc hesitated.

"Come on hurry! Follow him or we are going to loose him!" Rocco exclaimed as he ran after Schwann.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Acedor shouted and so did the rest of the brigade as they all came running soon catching up to Schwann whom didn't even seem to notice or acknowledge them as he walked through the ruins, throwing away one gauntlet and then the other. Then kicked off his heavy knights boots.

Confused the soldiers looked at him, only for Schwann to make a turn and go into the room they had used as a camp where he headed for his own traveling bag pulling out a purple robe and loose black trousers, then finally he glanced up at the soldiers. "Mind giving a man some decency?" he asked and the soldiers eyes widened.

"SIR YES SIR!" they all exclaimed as they turned around.

A few minutes went by before a voice finally spoke. "Okay you can all move now, you are blocking the exit." stunned they all turned around and face their Captain now wearing that robe and an all around loose outfit.

"Sir?" Acedor asked. "Why are you?" he asked confused.

"Wait a sec. Something is missing." Schwann frowned. "Oh I got it!" he stated as he reached up and then completely messed up his otherwise neat hair, ruffling it until it was a mess, and then he just grabbed it to harshly tie it up in a messy horse tail. Then he ran his hand through his hair and messed it up again just for good measure. "That's more like it!" he grinned as he turned to the brigade. "What do ya think?" he asked.

Leblanck blinked confused. "Well sir… That's… It's different Captain." he commented. "But why?" he asked.

"I told you, I am no longer a knights Captain" Schwann snorted annoyed. "Why should I wear the uniform of one?" Schwann… no Raven asked as he lifted his bow over his shoulder and walked past the knights that stepped aside for him.

Raven! He didn't have to be Raven, he was choosing it! He was making a choice and acting upon it, and it honestly felt damn great. So great that Raven couldn't help but smile as he quickly walked out the ruins. He knew he was in a hurry if he was ever going to catch up with Brave Vesperia.

"SIR!" Leblanc shouted after him. "Hold up. WAIT FOR US!" he shouted.

"If you are going to come you better keep up!" Raven shouted back. "I'm really busy here!" he stated.

* * *

It became a fast travel on horseback following the trail of Baul and the air ship, oddly enough that didn't lead them to the capital where Raven had asked Yuri to go, but the ruins of Hercule. Wide-eyed Raven looked up at the sky where Baul was floating around with the now empty ship. What the hell were they doing here?!

Well, there was no time for that! Quickly Raven moved in, soon met with the royal guards.  
They how ever not knowing any better just let Raven and the Schwann brigade through.

The first glimpse Raven got of Yuri was from the ground, seeing the guild of Brave Vesperia fighting high above him, plowing down soldiers left and right. "What are they doing?" Raven asked again, this time out loud. "They are surrounded." he breathed.

"Sir?" Leblanc asked.

"Okay, listen to me!" Raven asked as he turned to the brigade. "Divide into three fractions! Fraction three go back to the entrance, make a blockade and fend off intruders. Fraction two, stay here and make your second blockade stopping further soldiers from entering that tower!" he pointed at the tower behind him where Yuri and the others were now out of sight having gone inside again. "The rest follow me! We are going to take a short cut and meet up with those tossers up there!" he pointed up.

At ones all saluted shouting a great. "Sir, yes sir!" automatically falling out into their rehearsed fractions.

Immediately they were all on each their way. Raven…. took the elevator that Yuri and the rest seemed like they hadn't noticed. And that also meant he was suddenly above brave Vesperia that still didn't seem like they had noticed him or the presence of the Schwann brigade.

Schwann couldn't help but smile by the sight of them so close to him. Oh they were probably going to kill him on sight and really he wouldn't blame them, but it sure was good seeing them anyway. They seemed to be doing just fine, raven noticed as he beamed.  
Raven held up a hand signaling to his fraction. "Split into two groups, go in from both sides." he asked. "Give them support from both sides."

Leblanc blinked. "Support?" he asked. "You do know that's Yuri Lowell the criminal right?" he asked.

Raven smirked. "Oh yes, I know." he stated. "Make sure they get out of that pitch alive." he asked. "Go." he asked and the soldiers saluted dividing into two groups as asked. Just four in each group, the second group taking the elevator just one floor down so they could reach Yuri and the gang from behind while Raven lead his four men to meet them from the front.

The look of surprise on everybody's faces was just like what Raven had imagined, they were gobsmacked by the sight of the brigade helping him. Karol seemed very disbelieving, Yuri seemed outright confused. Judith though only a look of mild curiosity on her face while Rita.. being her usual self seemed like she couldn't handle the situation and turned to anger.

And still none of them had even realized Raven was there or even that there had been well placed arrows supporting them this attack.

Rita squinted her eyes and shouted. "You're reminding me of someone who's face I am trying very hard to forget!" she seethed.

That made Raven lift an eyebrow as he finally spoke up. "What sort of face do ya mean? Must be some poor sap with a pretty ugly mug."

That made everybody gasp and their heads snapped up and to the see where they could all look wide-eyed at him and yelling in unison. "RAVEN!"

Happily Raven waved at them. "Raven the great, at your service!" he grinned giving them a thumbs up, everybody else though were just gaping at him and Raven grinned. "What, so happy to see me. Cat got your tongue?" he asked in a smile.

Finally Yuri shook his head as he blinked, then frowned at Raven. "What are you doing here old man?" he asked.

Raven lifted an eyebrow. "Jeeh, glad to see you to." he commented dryly, all though he couldn't even hide the smile on his face. Just as a royal knight decided to have a go at the right now distracted Yuri. Swiftly Raven shot him down though before Yuri even realized he was there as he grinned, then he waved at the small group of soldiers with him. "Men, hold down the forth." he blinked at them as they saluted back.

"YES SIR!" they shouted running away, allowing Raven to be alone with the guild of Brave Vesperia, turning back to them.

"There, that should do it." He stated.

Karol looked just about ready to cry as he spoke in a broken voice. "Raven."

Softly Raven looked at Karol. "Okay, it's up to you guys from here." he said.

Rita how ever seemed to have recovered from her shock and had returned to anger. "How can you say that. There's no way we can trust you!"

Yuri nodded solemnly. "Don't try to pretend you forgot what you did old man."

"I see." Raven observed evenly. No... He hadn't forgotten, he would never forget. Just like he would not forget all the other irredemable things he had done. He wouldfollow the Don's example. And face up to the things he had done, with that thought in mind Raven was calmly as he reached for his dagger "Then do me a favour and put me down quick." he asked throwing the dagger to Yuri whom grabbed it.

Yuri glanced at the dagger, then up at Raven, who's eyes were determined.

"Hey!" Rita exclaimed. "What are you trying to proof?" she asked.

Raven smirked as he shrugged. Really this was just the easiest way, this was all riding on Yuri and others. Their best possible chance of success would be to go in with determination and no regrets.

"Raven. You came here to settle accounts with us." Yuri asked in a dangerous voice.

Raven smiled lightly. He wouldn't deny it. These people were the only one to know both sides of the story, they were possible the only ones even capable of giving him the punishment he deserved.  
Like the Don he would take his due punishment without regret. Even if it was kind of regrettable that it had to be now. Still, he wouldn't mind being handed in by Yuri Lowell.

"Well, Brave Vesperia will be happy to take care of that for you." Yuri stated in that dangerous voice of his. Almost like he was responding to Raven's thoughts.

Raven had no idea what was going to happen next as Yuri stepped towards him with that dagger, was he going to die or live? He had no idea, it was impossible to read what was going on in Yuri's head.

Then suddenly, and without any warning what so ever. Yuri's fist came flying with bullet speed, slamming directly into Raven's head with such a force that Raven stumbled backwards nearly loosing balance.

"AUW!" Raven exclaimed in deep surprised as Yuri threw away the dagger.

"Your life belongs to brave Vesperia now!" Yuri stated sternly. "Whether you live or die depends on us! Isn't that right?" he asked the others.

Karol beamed in clear relief. "That's perfect Yuri!" he grinned as Yuri walked away, only for Karol to walk over to Raven and look up at him.

Raven looked down at the boy, still trying to recover from the last blow as suddenly Karol jumped up and hit Raven over the head from above, with such a force that Raven fell down on the ground.

"This is your punishment." Karol stated as he walked past.

Shaking his head Raven tried to recover from the ringing in his ears, just as the gentle presence of a Kriteya offered him a hand.

Raven sighed a breath of deep relieve as he took her hand, letting her help him to his feet's. "Thank you Judith darling." he gasped. Only to get yet another fist, right in the centre of his face from the Kriteya, smacking him backwards.

Barely had he regained footing before suddenly a certain genius mage was right in front of him, she didn't go for his face though. Instead she put a straight fist directly into his stomach making Raven loose any ounch of air he had left and sending him to the ground.

Rita clasped her hands. "I didn't want to be left out." she stated.

At this point Raven was both dizzy, hurting and completely out of breath. "The brutality." he stated in a dizzy voice.

"Hey Raven. You got any idea where Alexei could be?" Yuri casually asked over the shoulder.

It took a few seconds for Raven to even comprehend the sentence before he finally looked up with dizzy eyes. "Erh. I think the war room." he commented.

"Thanks." Yuri stated and was on his way.

Raven gasped for air as he tried to compose himself. Oi… He had been sentenced to live. Well, he supposed that was good. But did they have to be so brutal?

Then suddenly he saw a white glowed hand in front of him.

Raven looked at it, and then glanced up at the Kriteya whom was offering it to him.

"Erh… if I take that. Are you going to punch me in the face again?" Raven asked.

Judith smiled. "Why not just take it and find out?" she asked.

"That's not very encouraging." Raven commented, but then finally took the hand. "But then again, how can I say no to such a pretty lady?" he asked as he let the Kriteya pull him back up, making Raven stumble a bit. "Urgh, you people sure pack a punch!" he stated.

Judith smiled. "Perhaps you should apply a healing spell to your face before it starts to swell." she suggested.

"Wouldn't that be like diminishing my punishment?" Raven asked.

Judith shook her head. "We need you to fight with us Raven. We need your archery skills. I don't think it would be in our best interest that you have a swollen face and therefore can't see."

"Good point." Raven had to admit as he reached up a hand and let the energy flow from his chest blastia to his hand and then to his face where he let the soothing energy repair the damage located around his eyes.

Judith how ever silenced by the sight as Raven finished and lowered his hand.

"Something wrong?" Raven asked.

"You were using your blastia, that blastia is tapping directly into your life force." Judith commented. "Perhaps it would have been better to ask Karol to heal your face."

"A little spell like that isn't making any difference." Raven stated making Judith look doubtful at him. "I swear! I've been using small healing spells like that all the time for a decade and those are never the ones draining me."

"I see." Judith commented thoughtfully as she glanced away.

"HEY!" Yuri's voice suddenly shouted. "You two! Hurrie up!" he exclaimed at them.

"Come on Raven!" Karol yelled happily as he ran all the way down the stairs just to meet them, and then grabbed Raven's hand. "You gotta come with us!" he grinned pulling Raven with him.

Raven smiled amused at the young boy. "Okay." he then said letting himself being pulled with him.

"I got so much to tell you!" Karol grinned. "After you were gone and.. Well I guess that can wait!" he stated as he pulled the older man with him. "I learned a new recipe, I hope you'll like it!"

"Does it have sardines in it? You know how I love fish." Raven smirked amused.

"Ew no! That's disgusting. Who even likes sardines?" Karol asked.

"Hey! They are delicious and is a very good way to give bland food flavour!" Raven stated.

"Yeah what ever." Karol stated unimpressed, yet still hadn't let go of Raven.

Judith smiled amused as she slowly walked after them a bit behind. "Welcome back Raven." she breathed quietly so no one could hear. "You truly were missed."


	7. Chapter 7

They didn't really have time to make much more amends than that. Brave Vesperia was in a hurrie, and having the added strength of Raven could only be a benefit in their current situation. Raven could see the logic in that, and so could everybody else it seemed, they didn't really waste time questioning Ravens presence there.

All though, they did get a surprise as their little group was attacked by twelves soldiers at ones and Raven jumped to the front knocking a sword out of the hand of one soldier, then preceeded to disarm three others in a second with his borrow sword.

"What?" Raven asked as he glanced at the gaping Karol and Rita. "You saw me fighting with sword back at Baction didn't you? You fought against me as far as I remember. Or am I really that old?" he asked scratching his chin.

"You.." Rita breathed. "YOU'VE BEEN HOLDING BACK ALL THIS TIME!" she shouted. "For all the time we fought together you could have done so much more! YOU ASSHOLE!" she shouted and Raven smirked.

Only for his eyes to suddenly widen as he grabbed his chest as he hissed.

"RAVEN!" Karol shouted as he ran for him.

"It.. It's fine." Raven hissed as sweat drops fell from his face, which was also taking a sickly ash gray colour. "I just.. urgh!" he fell to his knees.

"Your blastia!" Rita shouted. "Raven, since you used it back at Baction, have you been resting at all?" she asked.

Raven didn't answer as he looked down.

"ANSWER ME RAVEN!" Rita shouted. "That Blastia is directly connected to your own life force, if you overuse it you'll be killing yourself!" she exclaimed.

"It'll be fine." Raven gasped for air.

Yuri how ever spat. "The hell it will." he stated as he stepped towards Raven and then grabbed the front of Raven's robe dragging him up to eye height. "Yo Old man. I told you, whether you live or die is up to Brave Vesperia now, and we havn't given you permission to die! So cut the crap."

Raven gasped for air as he was held up. "So, I need your permission to die?" he asked.

"You got that right." Yuri stated grimly. "And it wont be anytime soon. The day when you truly are old and gray, with every bone in your body aching and you skin wrinkled as a rasin, then you can die!"

Raven couldn't help but smirk. "What a lovely thought." he commented.

"Shut up Old man." Yurie hissed. "And here I thought you were supposed to be some kind of knight Captain, aren't those supposed to be smart?" he asked.

"X-Knight Captain." Raven corrected Yuri, still gasping for air.

"Now you listen to me." Yuri stated dragging Raven closer. "You are not to overuse that blastia." he stated. "If you faint while we are all here, you are going to drag all of us down." he said. "You will not be in the front row, you are going to stay in the back together with Rita and be our support with long range shots, and you are not to be using special blastia attacks with your shots. Got it?" he asked.

Raven lifted an eyebrow. "Then I would be holding back you know that right?" he asked. "I can be way more efficient in battle than that."

"Do I Really have to repeat myself old man? Are you that senile already?" Yuri asked. "If you faint or run out of energy, you are going to drag all of us down, you are not going to die today, you do not have our permission. Your first priority now is to make sure that you stay conscious and lend us support from the back. Have I made myself clear?" he asked.

Raven raised an eyebrow then nodded. "Crystal." he said.

"Good, then we'll move forward." Yurie said finally letting go of Raven's robe.

Sighing deeply Raven finally managed to stand up again, straightening out his robe, only for Rita to step up to him and glared up at him. "When we are done here, I am going to need a look at that Hermes Blastia of yours." she stated sourly.

Almost unconsciously did Raven reach up a hand to his chest, almost as if to shield the blastia hidden there.

Rita how ever stuck her nose into the air with a "Hmpf." as she continued walking.

Karol swallowed. "Are you sure you're okay Raven?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just over did it a bit back then I guess." Raven commented.

"You shouldn't even be here, you nearly died back at Baction, twice. Why aren't you resting?" Karol asked.

At that Raven smirked at Karol, then laid a hand on his shoulder. "You really think now is the time to be resting?" he asked.

"Remember what Yurie said Raven! You are not allowed to die yet!" Karol exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I wont die. Not now." Raven shook his head. "There's this mess I made I sort of need to clean up before I rush off." he smirked ruffling up Karols hair.

"You better!" Karol stated lifting a hand. Then turned around and nearly rushed off to catch up to Yurie and the others leaving a sighing Raven whom threw the sword away and instead lifted up in his bow.

"Stay in the back, al right." Raven commented to himself. "So it's me and the genius mage as support, gotcha." and he to rushed off after them. 

* * *

Unfortunately, though their fight at the Heracles ruins were tough they were also fruitless, it had been a decoy.  
Still, adrenaline was rushing as the gang of Brave Vesperia all ran out of there and in the last moment managed to board the ship attached to Baul.

How ever, finally as they were all aboard and they had a second to relax, that's when the strain of Raven finally sat in almost as if it was a delayed affect.

As they all stood there on deck, Raven's face turned ash gray, sweat dripped from his entire body as he grabbed his chest and screamed, falling down on the ground.

"RAVEN!" karol screamed as he came running towards the elder man, grabbing his shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I told ya back at the base. It.. It's nothing." Raven hissed as he managed to stand up again, only to stumble. "It's just an old mans aching bones. I just… I just need to get my breath." he gasped, only to hiss again.

Yuri, Rita and Judith were looking very sternly at him. It didn't look like anyone was buying his little story.

Yurie in particular was frowning as he was crossing his arms. "It's your blastia isn't it?" he finally asked.

Raven blinked as he stepped backwards.

"How many times must you be told. That thing drives on your life force!" Rita exclaimed. "Back at the shrine when you used it to hold up the roof, you were using your own life force. That should have killed you!" she exclaimed. "And then you met up to fight only a few hours after!" she exclaimed raising up her arms. "HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD?!" she shouted.

Raven swallowed. "Well… I guess I have overdone it a little bit." he finally admitted and they were all glaring at him, including Karol. Then he sighed. "Al right fine, I don't know how much juice I got left." he admitted. "I just need to sleep, it'll be fine I promise."

"Raven…" Rita suddenly hesitated, that was unlike her to sound so insecure.

"Yes my lovely lady." Raven offered her one of his usual smiles.

"Well, I just. Raven, I need to see that blastia. " Rita finally said and Raven silenced.

"What?" Raven asked, now suddenly looking pall.

"I promise, I wont fiddle with it, it's your life force after-all, I just need to see it." Rita said.

Without even thinking about it Raven reached up a hand to the area his chest blastia was located, grabbing the cloth above it and took a step backwards, away from Rita. "Why-why would you want to see that old thing?" he asked, failing to hide the stutter in his voice.

"Huh, the old man is nervous, that's new." Yurie commented.

"That's not funny." Raven muttered, for ones actually genuinely annoyed.

"Raven, i'm sure Rita just want to make sure it's all right. That it's not hurting you and that it's safe for you to continue with us now." Karol swallowed. "Isn't that right Rita?" he asked.

"Yeah, what ever." Rita muttered, clearly trying to hide his own feelings.

"Hurting me?" Raven asked. "That's a good one! The blasted thing is all that's keeping me alive. So well, if you want to look that badly, everything for you Rita my darling." he stated as he finally opened his robe and pulled it aside revealing the left side of his chest with the pulsing blastia heavily imbedded into his flesh.

Everyone quieted as they wide-eyed looked at the pulsing blastia, veins filled with light visible coming out of it and going into Raven's body.

"Oh please, keep looking, it's not like we are in a hurry or anything." Raven rolled his eyes.

"I.. I'm sorry." Karols swallowed. "I know we saw it before, but seeing it now it's kind of.."

Suddenly Rita was all up front with her nose a few inches away from the blastia, starring intensely at it.

"Finding something interesting?" Raven asked in a dry voice.

"Plenty." Rita said. "Scientifically speaking, you are quite the project aren't you?" she asked. "There must have gone a lot of research and funds into this, I wonder what made you special enough to use all of that on you."

"Auch." Raven mumbled. Then sighed. "As far as I can tell I wasn't actually that important, just a guinea pig they needed. It was the experiment that was important, not me. You know, finding other ways to power blastias and find a alternative to Dein Nomos. In that regard I was actually a failure as a product."

"Urgh, this makes me so mad." Karol hissed. "Toying with human lives like that!"

"Easy there kid. If I hadn't been chosen back then, I wouldn't be standing here talking to you now." Raven pointed out. "I guess I was just about useful enough that they could get something out of it in the other end if it worked." he stated. "Better someone loyal to the knights than someone unpredictable with all this so called invaluable technology inside of him." he stated.

"Well, that sure backfired on them anyway didn't it?" Yuri asked.

"I suppose it didn't work quite as they had imagined." Raven admitted. "The idea was that when brought back to life I would maintain my old skills but loose my free will and basically become a puppet for Alexei's use, if I ever became any trouble he could just turn me off in a instant. And well, that worked fine for the most part. It's first after I met you guys I even began to question his methods."

Astounded they all looked at Raven.

"What?" Raven asked. "You asked and I am just telling you as it is, isn't that what you wanted?" he asked.

Karol bit his lip as he looked at the blastia. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Huh." Raven blinked.

"That thing, does it hurt?" Karol asked hinting at the blastia.

Raven blinked, then silenced as his head dropped. "No." he then finally said. "It doesn't hurt at all."

"Well that's good isn't it?" Karol asked.

"The area around it is numb." Raven informed. "I can't feel it at all."

"Oh." Karol blinked, then silenced. "So you died?" he asked quietly. "And came back to life… how was it?" he asked.

"I don't know." Raven shrugged. "One minute I was at the battlefield bleeding to death, everything turned dark and I knew I was a goner, next minute I wake up in some strange lab and it's actually one month after." he stated as he closed his robe again.

"That's all?" Karol asked. "You just blinked out and woke up again?" he asked. "Like no time had passed?"

"Not quite." Raven reflected. "It was… erhm. How do I say it… I woke up and regained conscious, but I was still dead. I didn't feel like my old self anymore, that person is still dead. I was… a new person, a blank slate."

"But you still had your old memories and you old abilities?" Karol asked.

"Yeah." Raven said.

"So you were still the same person." Karol concluded.

"Well not really, urgh what does it matter?" Raven asked. "It's ten years ago, i'm also a different person now from what I was then."

"But it doesn't make any sense!" Karol exclaimed. "What made you so different before and after your death?" he asked.

"The fact that I died! Karol!" Raven exclaimed without even thinking. "It's like a vase got broken into pieces and then someone else tried to stick it together with glue! It will never ever be the same again! But that wasn't all. They weren't interested in that dumb vase anyway so they tried to take the vase pieces and glue them into a damn teapot or something, the pieces are the same but they don't fit together! I'm broken and my pieces don't fit! I…" and Raven's eyes widened as he stood up smacking his hands over his mouth as if he had just realized what he had just said.

There was silence, and awkward silence.

"Raven…" Karol swallowed. "I.. I'm sorry." he swallowed. "But you are not a vase or a teapot, you're a human being!" he sniffed. "You're not a tool, you have thoughts, emotions and memories! And what you decide to do matters! You're living human being!"

Raven looked down, then smirked. ""Heh, that's kind of funny. Estelle said something very similar. She would be proud of you Karol." he said then he sighed as he shook his head. "I'm the broken leftovers from a much better person." he commented, closing his robe and covered it up good. "Excuse me guys, I think I honestly will go take a nap now." he yawned, then turned towards the place where they had sleeping quarters with small bed and couches in it.

"Raven." Judith then spoke and Raven stopped, turning his head so he could glance at her. "Thank you." she gently smiled.

"Nice seeing you being honest for ones." Yuri commented as he nonchalant walked past Raven whoms eyes for ones looked genuinely annoyed. "Man, it's like I am actually seeing your real self now." he commented.

Raven shrugged. "Don't know what you are seeing, I don't even know who the real me is. My pieces is a right mess right now."

"Hey." Yuri stated as he captured Ravens eyes. "If you don't like how other people put the pieces back together, why not move the pieces around yourself into a better position?" he asked. "No, none of us can go back and be the same. But maybe you can build something new from the pieces, something you like."

"You sure make it sound easy." Raven commented.

"Well, you could have been the perfect little soldier and run straight back to Alexeis with your brigade fighting us the moment we met up. But you are here instead wearing that tacky outfit. What does that say?" Yuri asked.

Amused Raven shook his head. "Got me there kid." he admitted.

"I like you Raven." Karol then injected. "I think you're nice."

Raven smirked amused. "I like you to Karol, you're a good kid." he admitted, then yawned deeply. "Sorry, if I don't find a place to lay down i'm afraid i'm going to sleep while standing up." he said.

"That's okay." Karol said. "Do you think you'll be able to eat later?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, no question about it." Raven said.

"Then I am going to make a huge portion of food." Karol smiled. "So you can get some strength back."

And Raven nodded. "I'll be looking forward to it very much. Thank you Karol." he said, and was then finally allow to escape into the sleeping quarters of the ship.

Yurie exhaled deeply. "Man, so we are stuck on the old man again." he commented.

"YURIE!" Karol exclaimed.

"It's okay Karol, we wont let him get away so easily." Yurie commented. "He's going to pull his own weight. When he is rested that is."

Rita though was deep in her own thoughts as she was holding her chin.

"Is everything okay Rita?" Judith asked the mage.

"That Blastia worries me." Rita frowned. "What is it doing to Raven?" she asked. "I know it's keeping him alive but… It is basically pumping mana directly into his blood stream and his body in exchange for his life force. It's… not natural." she then admitted. "And how couldn't I have noticed before?" she asked.

"Neither I or Baul noticed either." Judith then reminded Rita. "Seems to me that Blastia Raven possesses is highly unique and rare, perhaps even the only one of its kind."

"Created as an alternative to Dein Nomos but was still considered a failed experiment." Rita frowned. "How can people do something like that?!" she asked.

"You are interested in how it was done though, aren't you?" Karol asked.

"Of course I am!" Rita exclaimed. "But I would never do it myself, it's just… unethical. It's like toying with the nature of life itself! It's not right!"

Yurie exhaled deeply. "Well, the old man is with us now. So I suppose we just have to look out for him and make sure he wont do anything stupid."

"He'll be alright though, wont he?" Karol asked then looked at Rita. "He'll be all right, right?" he asked again.

At that Rita sighed deeply. "I don't know." she admitted. "I think that depends on him and what he does." she said.

"So we must just do as Yurie said and make sure Raven doesn't do anything stupid." Judith pointed out in a light smile as if it was the simplest thing in the entire world.

"If he does, i'm just going to smack him." Rita hissed.

Karol smiled, then he looked down. "Poor Raven." he then said.

"Karol, it'll be fine. We are all going to look after him okay?" Yurie asked. "You can go make that food you wanted for him, and make sure to make plenty. I bet he is all out of fuel now."

"Okay!" Karol grinned. "I'll make a huge pot of chicken curry, Raven loves that recipe!" he beamed.

"Sounds good to me." Yurie smiled and Karol beamed back as the others smiled lightly as well. They were going to get through this, somehow. 


	8. Chapter 8

"For real?" Rita asked in a lifted eyebrow as she looked at a dark skinned grown man, laying sprawled out on the deck snorring loudly while his messed dark hair was falling over his face and into his eyes.

That wasn't enough though, as Raven was laying there sprawled over the deck, Karol was actually laying untop of him, using Raven's stomach as a pillow as he to laid there with spread out arms and salvia dripping from the corner of his mouth as he snorred just as loudly.

"Well, it's been a tough day." Yuri commented amused.

"I can't believe they ate all that!" Rita exclaimed looking down in the big pot which had previously contained curry, now it was scrapped to the bottom. "And Raven seriously?! He sleeps for three hours, get up to eat. And now he's sleeping again?!" she asked.

Judith chuckled lightly. "Wasn't rest the thing you prescribed?" she asked.

Rita exhaled deeply as she crossed her arms, and as on quo Reepede walked towards the sleeping duo and laid down, resting his dog head on Ravens chest as he closed his eyes.

"You to Reepede?! Seriously?!" Rita asked making the dog grunt slightly.

Yuri shook his head, then exhaled deeply as he turned and walked to the front of the ship, standing there with crossed arms looking at the moving landscapes beneath him.

Slowly the Kriteya approached him. "You are uneasy, Yuri." she observed.

"I suppose that can't be helped." Yuri sighed. "Estelle is still in Alexeis clutches, and god knows what he intends to do with her."

"Ravens presence is making you uneasy as well, is it not?" Judith asked.

Yuri sighed. "If it wasn't for Raven, we wouldn't even be in this mess right now. I can't just act like that isn't the case." he stated.

Judith looked at Yuri with observing eyes, she wasn't even questioning him, she was just listening.

"I'm giving him a chance to proof himself to us." Yuri then finally stated. "Like you were given a chance, and you all gave me a chance. But that's it, if it turns out he is a liability to us, it'll simply be to dangerous for us to have him around." he said.

Judith nodded. "I agree with you." she said. "I'm glad you decided to give him that chance."

"I kind of owe it to him don't I?" Yuri asked. "He has saved us plenty of times, I wont deny that either." he said. "I just wish he didn't have to be so secretive, it makes me feel like he's unreliable, like I can't trust what he'll do next." he sighed, turning to the railing, leaning over it.

"Talking about Raven?" Rita asked as she walked over to them. "Shesh, I can't believe he was a knight Captain all this time! I mean aren't Knights supposed to be refined and such?" she asked glancing far down at the sleeping pair, and their sleep wasn't exactly looking graceful. "He's an old pig!"

"I do believe that was the point of the charade." Judith pointed out. "Who would suspect such a gaudy character to be a knight?" she asked.

"Well, he doesn't have to act like that anymore. So what the hey?" Rita asked.

"I can only speak for myself." Yuri smirked amused. "But being stuck with all those stuffy knights all the time really can give you the urge to rebel." he stated. "It's all, stand up straight, stand in a perfect line, make sure your uniform is ironed and your sword shiny. You aren't allowed to as much as burp." he said. "I mean it wouldn't be so bad if it was all for a good cause, but by the end it's all a shiny facade to hide the greed and hypocritical actions of the nobles. I can kind of sympathise with Raven wanting to give all that the finger right now."

"As long as he doesn't give us that finger." Rita mumbled. "Again." she added.

Yuri nodded. "One can only hope. I would hate to have to send him away. I'm sure he would be fine, the old man is tougher and smarter than he usually shows us. Which is also why it would be such a great help to us if he stays loyal to Brave Vesperia.I also fear sending him away would break Karols heart."

"So you've noticed to." Judith commented.

"Noticed what?" Rita asked confused. "I mean, I know Karol has grown pretty attached to the old fart. But outright breaking his heart?" she asked. "Clearly Raven is into women, and he is way to old for Karol. I mean that's just disgusting" she stated making Yuri and Judith both chuckle.

Judith smiled lightly. "Don't you see Rita? Karol may act big and tough, but he is but a small boy." she reminded her.

"Yeah, so?" Rita asked.

"All boys needs someone to look up to, they'll be lost without it." Yuri smirked.

"huh?" Rita asked.

"Don't you see?" Judith asked. "Karol has searched high and low, looking for someone to look up, to model himself after." she commented. "Someone he could depend on to look out for him, someone he could make proud by working hard. Someone to encourage him when he's done well and scold him when he could be better, to push him and help him grow into a man one day." she said. "The leader of the hunting blades offered him no such words of encouragement or interest, Don Whitehorse is a fine personal hero to have, but distant and unreachable as a personal role model. Yuri, if I may say so, have shady sides himself. More like a rebellious brother than a role model."

"And Raven is not shady?" Rita asked. "He's not exactly a saint is he?" she asked. "Man that's an awful role model!" she commented.

"I don't think it matters, he was there when Karol needed him to be, and Karol has decided." Judith stated looking towards the two sleeping loudly on the deck further away from them, complete with dog that had now also begun to snore.

Rita sighed deeply as she crossed her arms. "What a fine mess, since when did we all become a big family?" she asked. "I certainly never signed up for that."

"Oh." Judith blinked. "You do not wish to do your best to make Estelle proud of you?" She asked.

"Eh?" Rita blinked. "Tha-That's not. I mean.. SHUT UP!" she shouted.

"And i'm sure you wouldn't be at all upset if something actually happened to Raven." Yuri commented in a smirk.

"That is so beside the point." Rita exclaimed. "I'm here so _you_ can help me research blastia. That is all!" she stated as she to walked towards the railing placing her hands on it, then she silenced.

For a moment there was silence.

"Yuri.." Rita then swallowed. "Promise me we'll all get out of this, together I mean." she breathed. "That we'll rescue Estelle and then we can settle all of this among ourselves."

Yuri blinked, then he nodded. "We'll rescue Estelle together, and we'll move on with her, together." he said.

"Make sure Raven doesn't overdo it." Rita then asked. "He really overdid it with his Blastia. I didn't know how to say it with Karol there, but that Blastia was to weak due to lacking energy. Usually what I would do to such a blastia would be to fuse extra mana into it, to strenghten it from within so it wouldn't crack doing pressure. But Raven's Blastia is different, it runs on life energy. And the energy pouring in there is doing so in a slow yet steady stream. Which means, if Raven never used that Blastia it should be fine, but he used up the energy quicker than it was being stored and as a result the Blastia has become weaker. It'll be months before it'll be actually safe for him to go all out again. Make sure he stays in the back as a support, like back at the Heracles temple."

"Will do, thanks for the heads up." Yuri nodded.

"You think Estelle will appreciate us taking her kidnapper in?" Rita asked.

"Honestly, I don't think she would ever forgive us if we didn't give Raven a chance after what happened." Yuri pointed out.

"Yeah, sounds like her." Rita had to admit.


	9. Chapter 9

They were close now, nearing the capital. Alexei was there, soon Raven would stand face to face with him.  
The man whom had given him life anew… And then proceeded to treat Raven's new life as if it belonged not to Raven, but Alexei. And perhaps it did. Oddly enough, Raven did not hate Alexei. If it hadn't been for Alexei Raven wouldn't have been around to see all these wonders. He would never have met Estelle, Karol, the Don, Yuri or anyone else, he wouldn't have mattered to this world he was now looking at.

And Alexei didn't wish the world destroyed, in his own way, he only wanted to safe the world. How ever, for Alexei any means would justify the cause. He had simply gone to far and Raven could not allow it to go on.

For the man whom had given him life, the man he had admired, he would have to put a stop to it.

"A penny for your thoughts old man." Yuri commented as he casually walked towards Raven whom was hanging over the ships railing.

Slowly Raven turned his head, and then lifted an eyebrow at Yuri. "Ya really want to know this old mans thoughts?" he asked.

Yuri shrugged. "You just seemed incredible thoughtful, that's not like you. So I wanted to make sure your brain wasn't overheating." he commented and Raven smirked as he shook his head.

"Yuri, we'll be entering battle in approximately thirty minutes. You should prepare yourself, not talk to me." Raven stated.

"Yeah about that, I just want to make sure everyone is actually ready for this. So how is your blastia?" Yuri asked.

"Ah I see, well good of you to get straight to the point." Raven commented.

Yuri frowned at Raven. "So?" he asked. "How is the Blastia?" he asked.

Raven exhaled deeply. "Weak." he admitted. "But better than back at the Heracles ruins, I should be fine for this." he said.

"Are you sure?" Yuri asked, sounding highly doubtful.

"Well, as long as Alexei don't shut me down on sight, yeah i'm pretty sure." Raven commented making Yuri lift his eyebrow. "Alexei has the remote control to my blastia you know, I was in fact kind of wondering right now. Why he hasn't shut me down yet." he admitted leaning against the railing. "I mean, he should know by now that I have defected and has joined with you guys. I'm a well of information about the strategies of the royal knights, it would be in his best interest to just get rid of me. And he could do it, any second. just like that." he stated by casually snapping a finger. "So why am I still here?" he asked in a shrug.

Yuri frowned, then held his chin. "That is a good question." he admitted. "No chance he just lost the remote control is there?" he asked.

"I doubt it." Raven smirked amused. "Alexei always had all his things in finest order, he has backup plans for his backup plans, he wouldn't loose something like that." he stated. "No, my best guess right now is that he is actually just waiting for me to come to him so he can shut me down while I am nearby and retrieve the blastia in my chest, which is still a invaluable piece of technology." he commented.

Sternly Yuri looked at Raven. "If that is the case, you should not go with us." he stated. "It would be putting you in a sure death trap." he stated.

"Yuri, you are all walking into the same death trap and you know it." Raven stated. "Beside, I can't help but shake this feeling that that isn't really it." he frowned thoughtfully. "I don't think Alexei care about my Blastia anymore, he has Estelle, he doesn't need my blastia." he frowned, rubbing the stubble on his chin.

Yuri lifted an eyebrow. "So what else would you be suggesting?" he asked.

Raven frowned as he crossed his arms. "I know this may sound like an odd theory… but maybe. This is Alexeis way of testing me." he commented.

"Testing you?" Yuri asked. "In what way?" he asked.

"Well, you see." Raven frowned. "Ever since I was brought back to life and Alexei gave me my new identity as Schwann Olterain. There hasn't been one single command I failed to fulfill." he said. "For ten years, I never questioning as much as a single order and I fulfilled every single request, order or command I got from him, to perfection."

"Really?" Yuri asked. "Gotta admit, I never really pecked you for that kind of teachers pet." he said. "That's kind of impressive. Also it's kind of sad old man." he added in a slightly more mocking tone.

Raven smirked amused. "Nonetheless, I have never gone against Alexei… Until right now." he said turning his head to look towards the Capital moving towards them. "This if the first time, since I was brought back, that i'm doing something which is not following an order. You know I just realized something, following orders is easy. You don't have to think for yourself at all." he said. "It's when you're standing on your own two feet, with no one but yourself to blame for your decisions things get difficult… But also right. I guess that's what the Don wanted to teach us." he sighed. deeply. "It's probably also why he took a liking to you so quick Yuri. You sure are a guy whom don't take any orders. You do what you think is right, even if it isn't easy and it goes against everybody else's expectations. Don't take this wrong, but you would have been an awful knight. I would pity which ever Captain you would be assigned to, whom would have to keep punishing you for insubordination." he stated.

"Hmm, I don't even know if I should take that as an insult, it feels more like a compliment. I don't know how much respect I have for those knights." Yuri admitted. "I mean, what Flynn is doing is great and all. But I know I couldn't possible do the same. I can't let other people tell me what is right and what isn't, I need to figure that out for myself."

"The Don would approve." Raven nodded. "I wonder if he would be satisfied with me finally doing the same right now."

"Still thinking about him huh?" Yuri asked, then sighed deeply as well. "Yeah, I think you're right, that this is what he wanted for you. He obviously liked you and thought you could do a lot more with your life still." he stated. "Seemed to me like he believed you would break free sooner or later."

Raven smirked. "That Don, he bloody well knew from the start I wasn't what I said I was."

"I'm not surprised." Yuri stated. "He was a smart man, so why did he keep you around then?" he asked sounding just slightly curious.

"You know what they say. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." Raven smirked. "That was his reason. He made that abundantly clear to me years ago, that if I made one wrong step and gave him a good reason to eliminate me, he absolutely would." he informed. "So that was how it was… In the beginning. Then as the years passed, I never failed to carry out any of his requests either. So well, I suppose I proved myself trustworthy. Kind of." he frowned.

"Well, I didn't know the Don as well as I would have liked to. But I think he wanted you to be your own self." Yuri commented.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Raven admitted. "I'm doing it! I'm taking responsibility, standing on my own two feet. Phew, so much hard work." he exhaled deeply. "It's making an old mans bones ache already, just the thought of it." Then sighed deeply as he turned to Yuri. "Yuri… If I make it out of this alive. I'm going to make a clean break with Altosk." he said.

"Oh?" Yuri asked.

"My relationship with Altosk is build on lies and secrecy. They are good people, Harry is going to be a good guild leader, and I want to help them in what ever way I can. But I don't want to be an inner part of them. I want them to be able to get a fresh start, standing on their own not reliant on me." he said. "And… I want my own fresh start to. I would like to continue with Brave Vesperia for a while, if that is okay with you people?"

Yuri smirked. "Well, as long as you don't go and backstab us again, it's okay with me." he said. "You got to take it up with Karol and Judith to get their opinion though. But between you and me, I don't think either of them will really object." he said. "So, just stay alive, don't be a burden out there and don't betray us. You're going to be okay."

"Gesh, that's an awful lot of instructions. I'm not sure I can do all that." Raven stated, then smirked. "It's a deal." he then said.

"I'm holding you up on that old man." Yuri stated.

"Heh, reminds me. I never even got to thank you." Raven commented.

"For what?" Yuri asked now sincerely curious.

"Old man." Raven stated. "I honestly never ever thought I was going to be old enough for anyone to call me that." he said. "So when you started on that, it felt like I had reached some kind of sacred mile stone and there might still be hope yet." he grinned.

"You do know it was supposed to be an insult right?" Yuri asked.

"Insult?!" Raven asked. "You just wounded every old person in the world! Old means you gained a wisdom and maturity you youngsters can only dream about." he stated and Yuri rolled his eyes. "It also means you actually managed to survive for pretty long. That's kind of impressive isn't it?" he asked.

"Heh, I guess it is." Yuri smirked amused. "Think you can hang on for a bit longer old man?" he asked.

"Think you can keep up?" Raven replied evenly and Yuri smirked.

* * *

Raven held on, and he did as Yuri had asked of him. Stay in the back, be a support with shots and occasionally heal small wounds on the other.

Still though, he couldn't help but constantly check on his blastia… Would it suddenly turn off and stop working? Would he have to send the others on their way without him?  
If he suddenly dropped dead it could destroy the entire mission, it would be a disaster.

But no such thing happened, like it was a miracle Raven managed to stand together with all the others as they finally reached Alexei and Estelle.

Raven though didn't go unnoticed as Alexei exstended his hand to him. "Now return to me… My puppet."

Raven blinked at that… He knew he had basically been nothing else than a puppet the last ten years, but he hadn't imagined for Alexei to say it out loud.  
And to think, had this been just a few months ago he would have complied wout a second thought or question.  
Even now, part of him wanted to. A huge part of him was screaming… He was to do what ever Alexei asked of him. Alexei was all that mattered.

Then Raven felt a slight tug in his sleeve and he glanced down to suddenly see Karol there, and shortly their eyes met.

Karol offered him a small smile, as if trying to assure him and suddenly Raven did indeed relax. He didn't even feel tempted to join Alexei anymore.

And he sternly looked up again, sending Alexei a defiant look.

Alexei lifted an eyebrow, then finally gave Raven a single nod and he returned all of his attention to Yuri. And that was it… No more baiting, no more demanding. Alexei had accepted Raven's choice and Raven was merely a part of this group of enemies now.

It was hard to remember what happened after that. Yuri had fought against Estelle… But she wasn't really their Estelle. It was like the soul had escaped her body and it was only her body fighting.

Alexei had escaped, but finally… They managed to break the spell on Estelle, and she briefly looked at them with thankful eyes full of joy, before she fell into conscious.

Raven how ever was holding his chest Blastia.

Alexei knew… Alexei knew Raven wasn't going to go back to him. Was he going to die now? Any second? Any second at all?

… Nothing happened.

Not even as they boarded Baul and Raven laid down to sleep, he was outright deeply surprised to actually wake up in the morning again.

His body was still hurting like shit.. He had overdone it again and Rita was slapping him around demanding that he should just lay down and relax.

He wasn't the one worst off though, Estelle hadn't waken up at all since they had retrieved her.

Even when they moved her to a sick bed in Altosk didn't she wake up.

Raven got his own sick bed right next to hers where all kinds of nurses could look at him and tell him the obvious. That his body was at its limits and he should just relax.

But what would that matter if he could drop dead any second?  
… Yet he didn't die. His blastia was fine.. He wasn't dead yet.

It was while Raven sat untop of his own bed covers with crossed legs pondering this as a slight groan sounded from the opposite bed.

Raven looked up to witness the pink haired princess turn her head as she groaned slowly opening her eyes.

"Ah, so the princess finally woke from the wicked curse. Put on her by the evil commandant and his grim henchmen" Raven grinned as Estelle yawned.

Then she blinked and turned her head to gasp by the sight of him. "Raven!" she breathed then halted as she slowly sat up. "I'm sorry, forgive me. Captain Schwann." she corrected herself.

Raven glanced at Estelle. "No. Raven is fine." he said. "Captain Schwann has been left behind at Baction ruins. I don't think we'll be seeing him anymore."

"Oh." Estelle blinked as she slowly sat up in the bed. "I see. I'm glad." she smiled lightly. "You came to rescue me with the others." she observed.

Raven bit his lip, then nodded. "Yeah." he said.

"You kidnapped me and gave me to Alexei… and then rescued me from Alexei." Estelle said.

"Well, when you put it like that, it does indeed sound kind of stupid." Raven admitted. Then he looked down, sighing deeply. "It was the least I could do. It's my fault you had to go through all that in the first place."

"Well." Estelle chewed her lip. "So… Captain Schwann has been left behind. Then who are you?" she asked looking at Raven with curious eyes, her head slightly askew.

"That's a good question." Raven admitted. "I'm not sure. I kind of like the name Raven, so I think i'll keep that one. I left the Altosk though, so that part of me is gone as well."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Estelle swallowed.

"Don't be." Raven said shaking his head. "My relationship with Altosk was based on a lie, it was better for everyone involved to just have a clean break."

"Still. A guild is like a family isn't it?" Estelle asked.

"Altosk is having a fresh start with a new leader." Raven said. "If they need my help they know how to find me. I owe the Altosk so much, so I will always be ready to help if needed. But, right now. I erh. I guess I have some soul searching to do. Figuring out who I am ya know."

"That sounds great." Estelle smiled. "Lets do it together, I want to help!" she said in a wide smile.

Raven smiled then shook his head, Estelle halted.

"That is… What are the others saying?" Estelle asked. "I mean. You fought them." she commented.

"Yeah." Raven nodded. "And they beat the crap out of me."

"Well, they were five against one." Estelle had to point out and Raven rubbed his neck.

"You can say that again. Try blocking a sword, then having to avoid a fireball and a lance and a warhammer!" He exclaimed. "Only to walk directly into a dog whom is only happy to bite your leg off!" he exclaimed.

"Owww, that must have hurt." Estelle commented as she squinted her eyes.

"It's good though. Me and Reepede are good now." Raven assured. "He even let me scratch his ear, can you believe it?" he asked. "I never thought I would become good friends with that dog, but he's actually al right."

"That's great." Estelle smiled. "How about the rest?" she asked. "How are they treating you?" she asked. "I mean, it must have been kind of a shock for them to see you… What ever you did when you met up with them."

"Well… You see." Raven hesitated. "After they had beat me at Baction I was left behind under some rubble and they went on without me. It was the Schwann brigade whom dug me out." he stated. "Alexei had left me behind to die, so I kind of considered myself fired as a Captain."

"That's horrible." Estelle said.

"Meh, it made things much easier for me. And I don't regret what I did after that following after Yuri and the others, meeting up with them at the Hercule ruins." Raven said.

"They must have been… surprised." Estelle commented.

"They were pissed to say the least. I totally get it though." Raven shocked. "But then this weird thing happened, they each had a good smack at me. I swear my ribs are still sore after Rita's fist. And I don't think my nose is the same after the punch Judith gave me!" he exclaimed. "Then they said that smack down was my punishment and we should all move on."

Estelle chuckled. "That's just like them." she commented. "Hey Raven, can I see your face for a second?" she asked.

Raven blinked confused, then smirked. "You can look at my fancy mug all you want darling." he said.

Estelle chuckled. "No come over here! Come closer." she asked.

Raven blinked, now seriously confused but did as Estelle said as he got up from bed and walked over to Estelle, leaning over so she could probably see his face.

And then suddenly *Slap* Estelle had slapped Raven right over the face with a flat hand, turning Raven's head to the left, and Raven was stunned into the surprise. Before finally he let out a small. "Auw."

"There, now we are even to." Estelle smiled sweetly as Raven turned back to her, rubbing his cheek, where he could clearly feel a red hand print about to take form.

"Why do all you people have to be so violent?" Raven asked as he rubbed his cheek. Then he silenced. "Thank you Estelle." he said.

"No problem, i'll always be ready to slap sense into you." Estelle beamed.

"Not that." Raven shook his head. "The things you said… Back when I escorted you to Baction. And inside of Liandas lab. If you hadn't said those thing then I… Then I don't think I would have had the resolve to leave. Thank you for believing that I am a person to, I didn't even think I was capable of independent thought or decisions."

"Of course you're a person. You are alive aren't you?" Estelle asked.

"That's the thing, I wasn't even sure I was alive." Raven smirked as he looked down, holding a hand over his blastia. "Ever since I was brought back, it was never about me, but about what I could do to be of service to Alexei. I was not allowed freedom or independent thought. I didn't even think I cared about living or dying. But now I… I'm so happy that I am here now. Able to talk to you again Estelle. To my… erhm. Friend."

Estelle smiled lightly back at him. "Me to." she stated. "So Raven, now you can say it right?" she asked.

"Say what?" Raven blinked surprised.

"What it is you desire!" Estelle beamed. "What do you want Raven?" she asked.

"Oh.." Raven blinked. "I erh… I don't know." he then admitted. "I know I have to help sorting all this mess out, much of it is my fault."

"Do you want to?" Estelle asked.

Raven blinked, then frowed thoughtfully. "Yes." he then finally said. "I want to help."

"Then everything is well." Estelle beamed. "What do you want after all this is sorted out then?" she asked.

"Erhh… I don't know. My life has only been about following orders the last ten years." Raven admitted. "Perhaps, you would help me figuring this stuff out when this is all over?" he asked.

"I would love to." Estelle smiled sweetly. Then she crumbled together.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked.

"I'm just… so hungry." Estelle swallowed.

"Ah, yeah that's how it feel when you've been out for days. Know the feeling trust me." Raven nodded. "I'll go get ya some food. Wont be a minute, then i'll fill ya in on the rest. Kay?" he asked.

"Your accent is back." Estelle chuckled amused. "That's not even your real accent is it?" she asked.

"Eh, old habits die hard. Spend ten years using it." Raven shrugged. "Bathroom through that door, clean clothes in the bag. If ya need anything, just say the word." he promised.

"Warm tea would be lovely around now." Estelle admitted.

"Coming right up pretty lady!" Raven grinned as he saluted her and left the room, leaving a rather amused and very happy Estelle.


	10. Chapter 10

After their retrieval of Estelle, everything seemed to go rather smoothly in their pursue of Alexei. And in retrospect, that should have been the biggest warning sign on earth! Thing never goes so easily when you are at war. And they were at war, that much Raven knew.

Not a full scale yet, but if Alexei wasn't stopped it would be a full scale war between the Empire and the guilds. A war neither could even hope to win, so they had to stop it at any cost.

The cost though came as a surprise to everyone, Raven included as they had finally cornered Alexei and he had laid down his own life.

It seemed so sudden, so quick. Everyones eyes had been on Alexei so no one had seen it, suddenly Yuri had just let out a scream attracting everyones attention to him… And the dagger that was sticking out of his chest, blood spilling out and between Yuris fingers as he tried to pull out the dagger himself.

Where that dagger had come from was a mystery, but there was no question it was there. Everyone was frozen to the spot as Yuri struggled with the dagger and staggered backwards.

"Yuri!" Flynn shouted. "YURI LOOK OUT!"

But it was to late, Yuri fell backwards over the edge of the high tower and down towards nothingness, he didn't even scream. One moment he had been there, and the next… he was simply gone.

"YURIIIII!" a certain pink haired woman screamed as she took a running step clearing intending to run past Raven and towards the place Yuri had fallen.

Raven didn't even need to think as he stepped in front of Estelle blocking her path and then grabbed her shoulders, holding her back while she struggled.

"RAVEN!" Estelle screamed. "Let me go! LET GO OF ME! YURI!" she shouted.

"He fell, I know. I saw." Raven stated calmly.

"THEN LET GO OF ME!" Estelle shouted struggling in Ravens strong hands. "LET GO! YOU TRAITOR! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WOULD DO THIS AGAIN! LET GO OF ME! I HATE YOU!"

"Estelle!" Raven suddenly snapped in a very strict tone that made Estelle look wide-eyed up at him as tears dripped down her cheeks. "You're not thinking straight! What exactly is it you intend to do? Throw yourself after Yuri?" he asked. "What good would that do?" he asked.

"He may need our help!" Estelle sniffed.

"And you throwing yourself in after him is going to help how?" Raven asked. "Listen to me." he asked and Estelle looked away. "I said listen!" Raven demanded in a voice that forced Estelle to look back up at him, and Raven caught Estelles eyes, holding them locked. "Do you believe Yuri is alive?" he asked.

Estelle swallowed. "I…" she tried.

"Answer me." Raven asked.

"Yes." Estelle then said. "It doesn't seem right he would die like that."

"Okay then." Raven nodded. "Then you got nothing to worry about do you?" he asked. "If Yuri is alive, he will have landed in the water now and will be looking for a way back to shore. Thusly it is at the shore you should look for him." he said. "If he is dead, it wont make any difference what you do anyhow will it?" he asked. "So pull yourself together, take the stairs down from here, you wont be able to help Yuri if you're hurt. Look after him at the shore, make absolutely sure he is not there before doing anything irrational. Okay?" he asked.

And Estelle swallowed as she nodded. "Okay." she breathed and finally Raven could let go, and Estelle looked away drying her eyes.

Judith had taken a much more calm approach as she now stood by the edge looking down. "I cannot see him." she confirmed the already obvious, they were way to high above.

"Yuri." Karol swallowed as he fell down on his knees beside Raven. "No! It can't be true! It can't be!"

"Pull yourself together Karol." Raven said putting a hand on Karols shoulder. "Now is not the time to just be slacking off. Yuri may be at that shore needing our help, there is work to be done here." he stated.

"I'll form a search team, we'll search the entire shore." Flynn said as he joined them. "Yuri must be down there somewhere."

"No." Raven shook his head. "You must report back to the capital, immediately." he said. "Now when Alexei have died, undoubtedly there'll be a great power struggle as people fight for his position as commandant. You must assure that some power hungry politician doesn't take advantage, and make damn sure Alexeis followers don't start forming groups in hiding to continue his work. If this doesn't get resolved and tied up quickly, all of this will have been for nothing. Yuris fall included." he said.

Flynn blinked, then frowned. "You make a good point." he admitted. "Who are you by the way?" he asked. "You've been following Yuri for quite a while, I saw you by Don Whitehorse side in Altosk, and now you stand here talking like a soldier." he commented looking suspiciously as Raven. "What do you have to do with all of this?" he asked.

"I assume you have already realized that we don't really have time for long conversations, so I shall give you the long version at the capital ones we both get back there." Raven said, then made a salute at Flynn. "I shall present myself. Captain Schwann Olterein, first division."

That made Flynn's eyes widen as his mouth slightly open, and he looked at Raven gaping like that. "Ca-Captain Schwann?" he asked in a disbelieving voice. "Sir?"

"Close that mouth, that face expression is not fitting of a soldier." Raven stated and Flynns mouth shut tight. "You have a lot of questions, but sadly now is not the time. Long story short, I worked directly under Alexei, he ordered me to go undercover as a guild member in Altosk, it's a cover I have carried out on and off for ten years. Recently he asked me to abandon my position at the Altosk in favour of keeping a close eye on the child of the moon. Then as I realized what Alexei was truly up to, I defected, teamed up with Brave Vesperia and now we are here. Any immediate questions?" he asked.

Flynn blinked. "Well… I got a lot of questions to be honest sir, but you are right. Now is not the time." he admitted, then turned around. "MEN!" he shouted. "We are heading back to the Capital, fast as possible!" he said then he glanced at Raven. "I sure hope I get to lay eyes on the report you are going to turn in" he commented.

"It'll be the novel for the ages i'm sure. Now get going, i'll be looking for Yuri." Raven responded.

Flynn nodded. "That at least, I demand a full report on."

"Done." Raven stated and Flynn at last gave a final nod before he turned around and yelled.

"AL RIGHT MEN! WE ARE MOVING OUT!" he shouted.

Raven turned to the crying Estelle, Rita standing above her with gentle hands on her shoulders, slowly Estelle looked up at Raven.

"Come on." Raven said. "Lets go look for Yuri."

Estelle sniffed. "Raven… I.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was just." she swallowed.

"I know." Raven simply said in a light smile then offered a hand. "Come on then." he said.

Estelle swallowed as she accepted Ravens hand and let him pull her up on her legs.

"Let's go." Raven said guiding Estelle towards the stairs.

"Wow." Rita blinked as she walked after them.

"What?" Raven asked.

"You erh… You. Weren't acting like a complete looser." Rita pouted.

Judith smiled amused. "He is a knight Captain after all." she commented.

"X-Knight Captain." Raven stated in a snort.

Wide-eyed Karol looked up at Raven as well.

"Every thing al right kid?" Raven asked him.

"Yeah, I just never realized that… No it doesn't matter." Karol shook his head. "Forget it. Let's just find Yuri!"

* * *

It seemed like it took way to long a time to finally reach the shore, and ones they were there. No sign of Yuri!

Judith didn't hesitate to board Baul and search from above, Karol was running back and forth the shore looking. But the shore was endless and just kept continuing in either direction forever. Reepede was sniffing around everywhere for his master, but he seemed just as lost as the rest of them.

Rita was sending up balls of fire as signal flares for Yuri to find them and Raven had taken a hill top to scout from.

They kept searching… For hours. Suddenly the sun seemed to be setting and darkness started to fall. That's when Raven finally left his little hill top, there wasn't really any point when he couldn't see anything in the darkness.

Soon Karol came running towards him in his constant run back and forth on the beach, that's when Raven stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. "Karol, we should set up camp." he commented.

"But." Karol swallowed looking up. "We havn't found Yuri yet!"

"We'll make a fire." Raven said. "If he washes up anywhere nearby, the fire can guide him towards us. If he doesn't come doing the night, we'll continue the search tomorrow after sunrise. Sounds good?" he asked.

Wide-eyed Karol looked up at Raven, then nodded as he swallowed. "Could I ask you for one last run telling Rita and Estelle we are stopping for tonight?" he asked. "I'll try to find us some firewood, this place seems decent for a camp." he commented looking around at the shore. Then stretched his arms. "I wonder if we have any of the good eats left." he commented. "Man i'm starving!"

Karol didn't answer but looked away looking very dissatisfied with Raven.

"Hey, I don't think Yuri will appreciate all of us starving to death because of him." Raven stated. "Run along, get Rita and Estelle." he encouraged.

* * *

No one seemed particular happy that night, not even when a huge bowl of noodle soup was finally boiling over the fire Raven had build, the only one whom seemed to be in a joking mood… was Raven.

"Shesh, no need to be such downbeats." Raven stated in a slight eyeroll. "We won! This is our celebratory meal! And Estelle darling, excuse me for saying so but that frown does not suite you." he commented as he poured a healthy portion of noodles up in a bowl. "You've all been working hard today, so you need to eat! Eat up Rita darling!" he invited offering Rita the bowl.

"I'm not hungry." Rita muttered not even looking like she was considering accepting the bowl.

"Sure you are." Raven said. "Today you climbed a tower, fought through hordes of knights, defeated Alexei, got down again and then searched the entire beach! It's a wonder the entire continent isn't shaking from all the rumbling stomachs sitting around this fire!"

Rita how ever looked away as she pouted.

"Rita." Raven then said in a slightly more impatient voice. "Eat."he demanded pressing the bowl towards her chest.

"What if I refuse?" Rita asked.

"Then I shall force it down your throat." Raven said in a very even tone, even smirking as he said it, making Rita glare at him. "And I am not joking." he stated in a more dangerouse tone.

"Pff, right." Rita snorted.

"I erh… Don't think he is." Estelle then said. "Rita, just eat. Please." she asked as she took a bowl for herself.

Then finally Rita exhaled deeply as she accepted the bowl. "Fine." she mumbled annoyed.

Karol sighed deeply as he too took a bowl and looked up at the sky. "Judith and Baul are still up there." he commented.

Raven nodded as he poured up for himself. "I really don't know how to contact them and ask them to come down, so I suppose that's it." he sighed deeply. "Thankfully Judith knows how to look after herself." he commented.

"And since when has it been your job to look after us?" Rita asked annoyed.

"Since you guys decided to keep me alive and keep me around." Raven stated pointing his chopsticks at them. "You guys are the ones whom decided I wasn't allowed to die so easily, so I am merely returning the favor. I believe this is what you call… Revenge." he said as he pulled up noodles with his chopsticks and began eating.

"URGH!" Rita hissed and then slammed the bowl down on the ground so the contents spilled out in all direction. "Don't JOKE about this!" she shouted. "How can you be so cold you old piece of shit! Yuri could be dead!" she exclaimed and then she silenced, wide-eyed she looked up and smacked her hands against her mouth.

It was the first anyone had said it, no one had even dared to bring it up. But now it was out there… And there was no getting it back into the box. Gaping Karol and Estelle looked at Rita.

Raven how ever, calmly kept on eating.

Rita hissed annoyed. "Don't you have anything to say?" she asked.

"Well, if you want me to be honest." Raven said as she slurped up the noddles and then swallowed. "The chances of Yuri being alive are extremely slim. Not only was he gravely injured, but the fall was deadly as well." he stated. "If that dagger didn't kill him, the fall probably did. If the fall didn't kill him, he most likely died of blood lost while being in the water, if he didn't die from blood lost he'll probably die from exhaustion, cold and dehydration very shortly." he said.

"How can you say such things so calmly? How can you be so heartless?" Rita asked.

"Heh." Raven smirked. "Heartless indeed." he commented slightly opening up for his coat to showcase the edge of the blastia that had taken the place of his actual heart. "Good one Rita."

"This is not funny!" Rita exclaimed. "You saw Yuri, perhaps die in front of your eyes and then you just.." she hissed as she looked away.

"Yuri wouldn't have been the first person close to me I watched die unable to do anything." Raven commented calmly as he picked up Ritas bowl from the ground, then re-filled it with noodles. "And yet, live just keeps going on whether you like it or not. Yuri made it very clear to me, he does not wish for me to throw away my life for no good reason. And i'm quite certain he feels the same when it comes to all of you, he doesn't want any of you to just stop living, he wants you all to go on, stand on your own feet, and keep moving on." he stated as he reached the bowl of noodles to Rita. "Do you disagree Rita?" he asked.

For a moment Rita looked at Raven, then exhaled deeply as she accepted the bowl and finally began eating probably.

Karol swallowed."You've really seen a lot of people die?" he asked Raven.

Raven exhaled as he looked down. "Well, a lot more than I like to remember." he admitted.

"Does it get easier?" Karol asked.

"Well." Raven hesitated. "You just kind of learn that you need to deal with the practical first and emotions later." he commented. "There's a time for action and a time for emotions, right now… Back at the tower, it wasn't time for emotions."

"What about now?" Karol asked.

Raven exhaled. "Now is as good a time as any." he commented. "At least right now nothing else of immediate concern is riding on our shoulders."

"You honestly think Yuri is gone?" Karol asked as his voice broke. "That he wont come back?"

That made everyone look at Raven with questioning eyes, awaiting his answers, Raven sighed deeply.

"It is as I said, the chances of Yuri being alive are very slim." Raven said. "Then again, I was buried alive, deep under a building. And I still made it out." he said. "Yuri may still be alive, and if he is i'm afraid we'll just have to wait for him to come to us." he concluded. "There's a lot of work to be done, and i'm quite certain that if he is to re-appear, he would want to see that we didn't waste to much time. But helped make sure the world is okay. Like what he was fighting for."

Karol swallowed then nodded. "Yeah, that sounds right."

Estelle sniffed as she wiped the tears away with her hand. "Yuri is alive! I know he is!" she stated. "And I… I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE HE'LL HAVE A REASON TO BE PROUD OF ME WHEN HE GETS BACK!" she shouted. "Alexei wont get away with his plans! The knights will be re-formed to benefit the people of the lower quarters. I'll make sure of it!" she said.

Rita swallowed. "I need to go back to Aspio." she said. "I need to find out what the deal is with the Aer and the Blastias, this could be very important."

Karol swallowed then turned to Raven. "What about you Raven?" he asked.

"Well, I think I can leave the imperial knights to Flynn and Estelle so i'll probably be more needed in Dahngrest." Raven commented. "Of course i'll still need to deliver a report at the capital… and my official resignation, but after that. I'll be heading straight to Dahngrest to help sort things out."

"Oh." Karol blinked. "So… You all seem like you have stuff to do." he commented looking down.

"Of course I would expect you to come with me Karol." Raven stated and Karols head snapped up. "As the representative of Brave Vesperia, a key participant in these events and a witness to the corruption of the Union. I would honestly deeply appreciate if you would accompany me." he said. "What do you say Karol?" he asked.

"Of.. Of course." Karol gasped. "I would be happy to."

"It sounds like you people have it all settled then." A new person said as a certain Kriteyia. "Does you all wish a ride to the Capital, Baul and I can take you there." she invited.

"That sounds lovely." Estelle nodded, then sniffed as she wiped away a tear.

"Thank you Judith darling, you're a life safer." Raven beamed at her.

"What do you intend to do then?" Karol asked Judith.

"My job with the blastia is not yet done." Judith said. "Rita, will you allow me to assist you with your research?" she asked.

Rita nodded. "Sure." she said.

"Do you want to come with me Reepede?" Estelle asked the dog. "I'll be sure to take real good care of you until Yuri gets back! You'll get a lot of good meat and a silk pillow to sleep at! You can sleep in my room!" she smiled and Reepede let out of a wuf, which was as good a confirmation as any.

Karol swallowed. "We are going each our way now." he commented.

"That's life kid, groups form and disperse, all the time." Raven commented. "How ever, I got a feeling this wont be the last we'll see of each other." he stated. "If you would all allow me." he said as he took a glass. "A drink, for Yuri! And for Brave Vesperia!" he said.

And they all raised their own glasses as well. "For Yuri!" they all said in unison. "And brave Vesperia!"


End file.
